


【源声】风紧扯乎

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Summary: 完结啦完结啦终于上床啦





	1. Chapter 1

金钟云有点儿烦躁。  
四月中旬的天气逐渐转热，上周报修空调坏了今天还是没人来修。  
最喜欢的那把拆信刀找不到了。  
那个浓妆艳抹的专栏负责人又在办公室门口杵着打算制造偶遇，外面有人叫了外卖在工作时间吃得热火朝天。  
自己到底把拆信刀放到哪儿了。  
主编又打电话叫他过去，这个肥头大耳的废物只会把事情推给别人，责任一点也不揽，功劳到全都是他的，真想用拆信刀划开他的肚皮看看会不会流油。  
最近笔也少了好几支，是不是上次收拾桌面的时候不小心把笔和刀裹在废纸里一起扔了。  
拆信刀、拆信刀、拆信刀。  
不找到拆信刀今天一天都别想好好工作了。  
金钟云重重地拍了一下键盘，揉了揉本来就已经乱七八糟的头发。他的办公室小小的一间，里面占空间最大的除了办公桌就是他自己买的沙发了。他不热爱这份工作，他的下属上司乃至这间屋子都让他时常觉得这个世界要完蛋了，但是他享受在工作之余躺在沙发上感受冰凉柔软的皮料被体温捂热，这个时刻他仿佛回到了母体。  
他站在屋子中间回味着那一丝凉意，突然他的目光锁定在沙发坐垫和扶手的缝隙上。他把手伸进去掏了掏，果不其然，里面除了一把蝴蝶刀还有他的拆信刀。  
金钟云的心情忽然好了起来，他把拆信刀擦得锃亮放回办公桌上，理了理头发准备去见那个猪头主编。他当然不会把主编的肚皮划开，毕竟这个废物在他心情好的时候看起来也没那么恶心了。  
从公司出来的时候已经十点半了，那个猪头主编果然找了各种理由增加他们部门的工作量，顺带还搬出扣奖金这种无聊的惩罚。他本来可以和主编大吵一架，甩下“这笔钱我不在乎，你爱怎么样就怎么样”然后摔门而出的，但是想起手底下的小姑娘们年底的时候在办公室讨论拿着这笔钱买包买化妆品的兴高采烈的样子，他又舍不得了。即使他活得阴暗，心里也还留着那么一点光。那些明媚俏丽的小姑娘们让他觉得杂志社这份工作还有自己这个人都不那么糟糕了。

他对自己的人生依旧鲜活的虚假构想仅仅持续到推开家门，鞋柜上摆着的白色信封又把他拉回来现实。他盯着那个上面压着花纹的精致信封勾了勾嘴角，过了几天安稳日子就真拿自己当个普通人了。  
他放下包脱了外套，扎进浴室舒舒服服地泡了个澡，热了一杯豆奶放在手边，才坐在餐桌前开始拆信。  
那把拆信刀和他办公室的一模一样，当时他看到这个样式就爱不释手，一下买了四把回家。刀尖划开信封的粘合处，从里面挑出一张淡蓝色的纸条，金钟云把纸条放到盘子里倒上一点豆奶，捧着杯子等着纸条上的字显示出来。看着上面歪歪扭扭的紫色笔画，在记忆里搜索了一会儿才想起来那是一个什么地方。  
那是一个首尔近郊的民俗村，从他工作的地方开车过去要一个多小时，不知道组织里那些管事的都有什么奇怪的嗜好，非要把碰头的地点选在这种鬼地方，反正舟车劳顿折腾不到他们就是了。金钟云看了看工作日历，今天没什么重要的事，要是猪头主编不再找他不痛快下午应该可以早一点下班。收拾好桌子喝完最后一点豆奶，金钟云慢吞吞地爬上床开始刷sns，在那些繁杂的变换闪烁的广告之间他歪倒在床上睡着了。

 

晚上金钟云被堵在下班晚高峰的车流中的时候，满脑子想的都是真该把那个该死的主编搞个肚破肠流，连拆信刀都不给他用，就拿办公区小厨房的水果刀。  
每次他和朴正洙吐槽这件事的时候朴正洙都笑他说：“你那么讨厌他杀了他就好了啊，对你来说又不是什么大事。要不然你别干了，反正你也不缺这点工资。”他也不知道自己受这份活罪是图什么，如果说这样能骗自己是个普通人的话也太矫情，但是他就是觉得这样过着上班族的日子心里会好受一点。现在他觉得需要认真考虑一下朴正洙的建议了。  
麻烦的上司和拥堵的交通让他卡着时间到了民俗村。入口处已经有一辆黑色的起亚等着他了，他坐上那辆车往最终的接头地点进发。等车停在一个古朴的院落门口时金钟云已经满脑子都是惭愧，这个地方看着就是那种他在杂志社三个月工资也消费不起的地方，今天自己不仅迟到了连身上穿的还都是为了配合组内的工作氛围特意选的鹅黄色的T恤套藏蓝色开衫，这样去见这次行动的搭档简直丢脸。  
当然他也没什么时间用来想这些有的没的，司机请他下车又把他送进大院之后又出来下一位侍者带着他前往包房。  
当包房的门被推开的时候他的愧疚感当荡然无存，什么迟到什么着装不得体，在眼前这个祸害精面前他不想显示出一点对这次接头的重视。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

崔始源看到他也是一愣，随即换上那副彬彬有礼的笑脸边做出握手的姿势边向他走过来。  
他上上下下打量着崔始源，深灰绿色的西装里套着黑色的高领内搭，剪裁得体的上衣和黑裤子让整个人看起来精明干练，就是这种天气也不知道热不热，被发胶固定住的刘海衬着饱满的额头，真是一表人才。不过是穿着人皮罢了，金钟云心里愤愤地想。  
金钟云懒得搭理他这些虚假的客套，侧身躲过他坐在了对面的座位上。  
他就是想让人模鬼样的崔始源和自己一样狼狈，即使这样的做法小肚鸡肠又幼稚，他也要处处给崔始源找别扭。比起崔始源这几年下来给他带来的大小麻烦，他这样行为真的是无关痛痒。  
崔始源像是早就料到，也不生气，还是一副贵公子的样子坐回原来的位置。他跟侍应生说了几句话就让人下去了，转过脸和金钟云打招呼：“晚上好啊，没想到这次的搭档竟然是大名鼎鼎的艺声，真是万分荣幸。也不知道你吃没吃晚饭，我就随便点了点儿东西。”  
“崔始源你别又来这些虚头巴脑的玩意儿，说吧你这次打算给我找什么麻烦？”  
“艺声哥怎么这么说呢，这次行动我们两个是搭档啊，肯定是要相互配合的，我怎么会给你添麻烦。”  
金钟云脑子里飞快地过了一遍从他们上一次合作到今天三年多的时间里崔始源给他下过的绊子，越发想把筷子钉在他的肩膀上让他最近都没法拿枪。  
“你觉得我会信你的鬼话？三年前你就差点儿搞死我，三年后的今天我又凭什么相信你这句不会给我添麻烦？”  
崔始源本来想说“因为我不想把命赔进去”，但是又觉得这句话说出来金钟云还是有一万句来堵他，况且三年前金钟云真的几乎死在他手里，他一下不知道该说什么了。  
正巧这时候侍应生敲了敲门说饭菜准备好了，要不要端上来。崔始源松了一口气过去把门打开，看着侍应生把菜一样样摆好，最后在每个人面前放了一个灰色的文件袋才退了出去。崔始源翻了翻文件袋里东西，刚要开口，金钟云几句话就把他要说的截在了嘴边  
“资料我带回家仔细看，有什么问题我会跟老大联系。晚饭我在来的路上吃过了，你好好享受吧，这里看起来也不便宜，可别浪费了……你要是觉得饿的话，把我那份也吃了吧。再见。”  
崔始源连句“你要不打包带走吧”都没来得及说，金钟云就已经夹着文件袋消失在门口了。他知道金钟云是真的没吃晚饭，但是他俩的关系现在也确实没法共进晚餐。小菜不能浪费，牛肉饭更不能浪费，崔始源真的一个人吃掉了两个人的晚饭，还意犹未尽地叫了一份梅雀果就着茶慢慢地吃。  
这身衣服配上热茶裹得他出了一头的汗，后背都已经湿了一片，但是直到从大院离开他还是穿着那件西服，好像这是保护着他的铠甲。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

金钟云这边更是气血上涌，从民俗村开出来没多远他就拐到一条小路上停了车，边抽烟边整理这件事。他不明白上头那帮老东西是在想什么，他和崔始源两个人闹得你死我活是整个组织都知道的事，让他和崔始源搭档还不如把那个刚进组织没两周的小菜鸟扔给他，至少小菜鸟不会谋划着在任务过程中杀了他。  
但是他也明白自己只能接受这个任务，即使被他杀掉的人里包括全国第二大财团的继承人和与北边有密切联系的高官，他也只不过是一件趁手的工具而已，一件工具又有什么选择呢。他只是想不明白为什么上面会做出这样一个完全算不上明智的安排。  
本来杂志社平淡如水的生活和组织最近交给他的工作让他已经慢慢不在意崔始源这个人了，但是今天这一出又把几年以来的记忆全部翻出来了。他恨崔始源总是给他找麻烦抢他人头，也疑惑为什么这么多次崔始源都会成功。

其实他连这些事是崔始源做下的确实证据都没有。  
他决定好好调查一下这件事大概是一年半以前，那一次他眼睁睁看着自己的目标被爆了头，他几乎要暴走。前几次都是老大力排众议保下了他，即使他之前的履历再辉煌，这次估计他是没什么机会了，最坏的结果就是被处理掉，更大的可能是接下来一段时间都不会有活儿了。果不其然，回到家的时候白信封已经放在餐桌上了，倒不是上头的老头子们给他开出的惩罚，更像是老大为了保护他主动提出的让他转到情报组不再参与现场行动。他感谢老大为他做的一切，觉得一定要把这件事搞个明白。  
他一开始以为是别的组织或者独立杀手跟他们抢生意，虽然这个理由也不太说得过去，但是总是要查一查的。他找朴正洙搞来了那几次事件的验尸报告，想从里面挖出一点蛛丝马迹。他也在目标被杀死之后去看过他推测的狙击点，那些地方都被收拾得太干净，什么也没给他留下。  
那些弹道分析和子弹型号搞得金钟云头大，他只能拐弯抹角地去问他的枪械狂魔老大这些都代表什么。老大科普似的给他讲了一堆，最后他实在坚持不住了，敲了敲桌面打断了老大滔滔不绝的讲解，说直接告诉他这些可能是什么枪就行了。老大一副恨铁不成钢的表情，让他回去等着，下午派人给他把资料送过去。  
老大的反应让他想起了朴正洙。他并不是火器爱好者，比起这些制造硝烟和丑陋伤口的武器，他更喜欢冷兵器和各种稀奇古怪的药品。反正都是杀人，用自己喜欢的方法不是更好么，那些“没有美感”的手法就留给那些没有品位的人吧。朴正洙听他这番论调听得耳朵都快破了，一开始还劝他不管怎么样还是备一把枪应急，后来也就什么都不说了，只是偷偷给他搞了两把格洛克26，一把放在车上一把搁在家里。他发现之后也没说什么，就一直放在那儿没收起来。朴正洙总是对他好，他也不想辜负朴正洙的心意。

等那份清单到手，金钟云体会到了前所未有的愤怒。  
验尸报告给出的结论是，这些人全部死于.338 Norma Magnum子弹，金钟云对比老大送来的资料发现，这种子弹的应用范围不是很广，其中他知道的两把枪就是Remington公司的MSR *和通用出品的LWMMG *。带着十公斤的LWMMG到处跑实在不是什么好主意，所以他决定从MSR入手。  
他和朴正洙花了一晚上时间挖出来了这两年这把枪在黑市上的流通情况，一年半以前组织买过一把，又过了半年那个神出鬼没的杀手神童也买了一把，再然后就是最近他们的对家买了三把，时间能对上的只有组织购入的那一把。  
朴正洙趁他沏咖啡的功夫翻了翻内部的枪械分配记录，发现这把MSR买入之后直接到了崔始源手里，他正犹豫着要不要和金钟云说，金钟云已经把咖啡杯重重地砸在桌子上。  
“钟云你先别生气，说不定这里面是有什么误会。”朴正洙知道自己说的都是废话。  
“误会？能有什么误会？谁不知道他对他的枪有多宝贝，谁还能拿了他的枪么？”  
“说不定还有我们没查到的来源。”  
“朴正洙你不用安慰我，你我都知道这把枪有多难搞，这种子弹用的人更是少之又少。现在这张签了字的登记表就在眼前，还有什么好说的？而且每一次，真的是每一次，都是这个用.338子弹的人抢了我的目标，连时间都掐得恰到好处。除了组织里的人我想不出还有谁能获得这么准确的信息。当时他突然提出不再搭档的时候我还想过是不是我们两个风格实在不搭，他已经迁就够了，没想到背地里在搞这种事。”  
“什么？！不是你向上面提出来的么？”  
“我？呵，我疯了才会提出换掉搭档，你也知道找一个合作任务完成度这么高的搭档有多困难。我当时还不是觉得他进组织也没多长时间，要是闹出这么一档子事他以后再找人会很麻烦的，反正我的坏脾气是出了名的，换过的搭档也不是一个两个了。”  
朴正洙哑然，金钟云总能让他惊奇，他怎么也不会想到出了名的暴躁杀手金钟云会在这种小事上维护一个要跟他拆伙的搭档。他知道金钟云总是保持着奇怪的善良和贴心，但是绝对不是用在这种地方的。  
“你别用那种眼神看着我，我当时也是鬼迷了心窍吧。”

鬼迷了心窍的金钟云两天之后直接杀到了崔始源的办公室，两个人在无数人的见证下进行了一场剑拔弩张的交锋。所有人都在等着看金钟云会不会被崔始源一枪爆头，或者崔始源被金钟云的匕首钉穿喉咙。他们乐于看到两位上峰面前的红人大打出手，渔翁得利的道理谁不明白。  
但是他们所期待的两败俱伤的场面最后并没有出现，金钟云一脚踹开办公室的玻璃门黑着脸走了出来，颤颤巍巍的门上留下了蛛网般的裂缝，有人偷偷往里看，崔始源颧骨上有一块明显的擦伤，平日整齐固定住的刘海现在散在额前，衬衣领口也皱皱巴巴的。  
这些人并不知道他俩因何反目，但是看这样子也能推测出来是崔始源做了对不住金钟云的事。想到这儿他们倒对崔始源无端生出一股敬佩，连金钟云都敢惹，看来也是个硬茬。

朴正洙在不到48小时的时间里又一次迎来了怒火中烧的金钟云。  
“这小子不承认他抢我目标，说什么他不知道这里面有人是我的任务，还说釜山和大邱的那几个案子他完全不知情也没有参与，骗鬼呢！”  
“先喝口水消消气，那你下一步打算怎么办？”  
“能怎么办啊，也不能杀了他，我倒是真想这么干，估计下一秒老大就得把我弄死。”  
“你觉得他是在装傻充愣骗你？”  
“还能有别的解释么？！什么不知情，拿我当三岁小孩么！”  
“那当初那件事他承认了么？”  
“哪件……？哦，他说那是个意外。都什么年代了还拿意外当借口。”  
“你有没有想过他连这件事都能承认，别的事情为什么要骗你？”  
“朴正洙你是在为他开脱么？还是说你觉得我这么做过分了？我差点死在他手里！他现在又害得我连现场都不能出！我无理取闹么？！”金钟云把杯子摔在地上，他眼眶通红，胸口大幅度地起伏着，显然是气狠了。  
朴正洙盯着他看了几秒，蹲下去收拾收拾玻璃碎片，蜷起来的姿势让他的声音闷闷的：“我只是帮你分析问题，如果你觉得我说的没有道理那我闭嘴。”他的语气也冷了下来。  
金钟云站在客厅看着朴正洙收拾好残局，两个人脸色都不太好看。金钟云知道自己气急了说话不经大脑伤了朴正洙，但是又拉不下脸去道歉。最后还是朴正洙先开口了：“时间不早了你先回去休息吧，最近也累了，有什么事明天再说。”  
“我………”  
“什么都别说了，先回家吧，我也想歇一会儿了。”  
外面的天光好像一下子就暗了下来，没开灯的公寓里两个人的表情都晦暗不明。金钟云听了朴正洙的逐客令也没再说什么，搂了一下他的肩膀就出去了。

之后金钟云想了好几天才想好该怎么让朴正洙原谅自己，他买了朴正洙心仪很久的限量版运动鞋，强行拉着人去吃了一顿炒年糕，又带人到宠物商店去撸狗。每一件事都正中朴正洙红心，回家的路上他一边回味那只雪白的小马尔济斯犬柔软温暖的触感，一边叹气  
“钟云啊，我不是帮崔始源说话，我只是担心你被愤怒蒙了双眼做出傻事来。”  
“我知道………”  
“我知道你并不是故意说出那些话，但是我总是怕你因为这样的怒火攻心口无遮拦会惹祸上身。”  
“哥我错了……”  
“我不能总在你身边帮你思考这些事情，现在年纪也慢慢大了，该学会收敛一下脾气了。”  
“哥我知道啦你都是为我好，这件事就算翻篇了好不好，我以后会注意的。”金钟云知道他要是再不说点什么朴正洙能这么唠叨一路。  
“我看你就是嫌我啰嗦，不说就不说吧……那只小狗真可爱啊……”  
“什么狗？哦下午那只啊，哥这么喜欢的话买回家养着呗，也当有个伴儿。”  
“那怎么行，活着这种日子哪能养这些东西啊，别再祸害别的生命了。”  
“哥总是替别人想，什么时候能多考虑考虑自己。”  
“我要是不替你想着你现在早不知道死了多少回了，你小子怎么这么没良心呢。”  
“哥我错了我错了……那你再帮我想想崔始源这件事以后怎么办呗？”  
“还能怎么办，我接着帮你查查看还能不能挖出点什么来。你也别再上赶着给人找麻烦，都是同事，闹成现在这样已经够难看的了，多少人看你俩的笑话，到时候真的闹到老头子那里你们俩都得吃不了 兜着走。”  
金钟云想了想，觉得朴正洙的话还挺有道理的。崔始源是老头子让老大挖来的，自己再能折腾也不敢往老头子头上动土。可是事情发展到这个地步，和崔始源和解的机会是没有半分了，两个人基本上也就老死不相往来。在组里开会的时候遇见了也不打招呼，有几次被叫出来对同一件事发表观点两个人也是针锋相对非要争出个所以然来。后来老大也就不再让他俩有出现在同一场合的机会了。

这些回忆一股脑的涌在脑子里，金钟云掏了掏烟盒，发现最后一根烟已经被自己抽了一半。他使劲踢了两脚轮胎泄愤，这个崔始源不安安静静躲着自己，现在倒跑来又要和自己搭档，上头给的资料他还没看，但是能让他和崔始源一起来做的案子肯定不是什么小事。  
不能出任何问题，但是跟这个人合作本身就是最大的问题。金钟云坐在发动机盖上第一次觉得自己前途一片迷茫。

TBC  
—————————————————  
MSR：Modular Sniper Rifle  
LWMMG：Lightweight Medium Machine Gun


	4. Chapter 4

暮春时节为前途迷茫的金钟云绝对不会想到仲夏时分上演的这个场景：他和崔始源一人站在方桌一边，死盯着对方好像能看出什么花来。  
这是他们在这个阴暗的半地下室的第二周，为了这个该死的绝密任务，两个水火不容的人不得不共处一室。  
两周之后可能还有两周，然后再来两周。只要目标不出现他们就要一直等下去。  
像这样无声的争吵已经变成了常态，暗不见光的日子快把他们的能量耗尽，即使看对方再不顺眼也提不起劲儿像在组会上一样争个面红耳赤。  
今天又是因为什么呢？金钟云看着昏黄的灯光忽然开始恍惚，他和崔始源堂堂两个杀手，竟然会因为拉面里要不要卧鸡蛋这种鸡毛蒜皮的事情摆出你死我活的对峙局面。他们不是被等待耗尽了精力，他们只是太闲了。  
他忽然想起几年前刚和崔始源搭档的时候，那个时候两个大男人也窝在狭小的房间里边吃拉面算着日子等任务完成，那个时候崔始源煮的拉面从来不放鸡蛋，以至于他到今天才知道崔始源有卧鸡蛋的习惯。果然年龄大了人也容易回忆过去。  
金钟云先做出了让步：“你愿意放鸡蛋就放吧，别把蛋黄打散了就行。”  
“我先煮一碗没有鸡蛋的你吃吧。”  
“……崔始源，你说咱俩真是可笑，被一个什么绝密任务困在这种鬼地方。”  
“你可以向上面提出换一个搭档的。”  
“我可以么？我有这个机会么？又不是所有人都像你一样是被老头子挖过来的宝贝，再怎么样我也就只是件好用的武器罢了。”  
崔始源听了他的话也不接着往下说了，只是安安静静地把面煮好盛到碗里推给金钟云，又往小煎锅里磕了一个鸡蛋。

两个人之间的沉默一直蔓延到晚上睡觉，地下室只有一张床，总有一个要醒着。电扇在房间中间来回转头，那点风根本带不走身上黏腻的感觉。  
也不知道这间地下室怎么会这么热，金钟云躺在床上翻来覆去地想，他本来不怕热，但是身上黏黏糊糊的感觉和脑子里黏黏糊糊的思绪让他热得睡不着。  
他闭着眼睛强迫自己入睡，听觉却因此更加敏锐。少了塑胶头的椅子腿和水泥地面剐蹭的声音，冰箱被拉开的声音，玻璃瓶碰撞的声音。应该是崔始源去拿冰箱里的啤酒了吧，看来他也热得不行。但是等了半天金钟云也没等到那声瓶盖被起开的爽快声音，取而代之的是逐渐接近的脚步声。他一瞬间以为崔始源发现自己睡不着要拉他起来喝酒，但是下一秒两个裹着毛巾的啤酒瓶就落到了他的怀里。  
“哥也觉得太热了吧，试试看这样能不能凉快一点。明天还得去见线人，哥早点睡。”  
金钟云紧了紧抱在一起的胳膊，低低地哼了一声表示知道了。脚步声又逐渐远去，金属腿的椅子被拉回原位。  
凉气透过毛巾爬上了胳膊，又沿着血管流向心脏和大脑，金钟云终于不再翻来覆去，铁架床咯吱咯吱的声音被他渐渐平稳的呼吸声取代了。

 

崔始源背对着金钟云伏在桌子上写写画画，明天要见的线人带来的消息至关重要，决定着这个任务接下来的走向，他不希望出任何问题。  
等到背后连玻璃瓶碰撞的声音都没有了，他才慢慢搬起椅子转到桌子对面，借着那盏白炽灯看着他多年前的搭档现在的对头。  
金钟云说得没错，他是被老头子带进组织的，但是比起宝贝他更像是被人捡回来的一件别人眼中的废物。如果说金钟云是一把随时可以出鞘的好刀，那时的他就只是一把被人玩儿腻了的装饰佩刀，拿着好看，却什么用也没有。

他生在一个大家族，在众多后辈中他没有任何脱颖而出的地方，甚至他的出身都会为某些爷爷叔伯辈的人所不齿。他从小就明白一个道理，要想活下去就一定要有用，不管有什么样的能力，只要这个家族用得到他，就暂时不会被抛弃。  
就凭着这样一个想法，他做什么都带上了一股狠劲，十几岁的时候就敢接手别人嫌脏的活，杀第一个人的时候家里的老爷子就在旁边看着，就这样他获得了自己的一席之地。家里一边想把他培养成一条忠心耿耿任劳任怨的狗，一边又让他学着各种上流社会的虚与委蛇，毕竟是要拿得出手的。  
等到又过了七八年，道上的人也都听说崔家有个小少爷，看着文质彬彬人模鬼样，其实是个做起事来无所不用其极的亡命徒。要问这小少爷为什么这么拼，那些人肯定会面带讥讽地说他不过是崔家给自己准备的一颗好用的棋子，与其用外人还不如用这种没人会在意的小子，反正是他自己找的出路。  
崔始源也不知道这样的日子还能过多久，他明白报应不爽，总有一天他会为此付出代价的。他不知道会是外面的人先把自己办了还是家族内部先抛弃他，他直接一定是家里人要先解决自己，毕竟他替他们办了太多见不得人的事，哪件事说出来都是一个死。  
那天崔始源正在档口休息，他妹妹急匆匆地跑过来找他。这个妹妹也不是他亲妹妹，同父异母的小姑娘罢了，但是这么多年一直对他好还有点儿粘他。崔始源看着这个小自己几岁的小姑娘也觉得可爱，总是能护着她就护着。他没瞒着小姑娘自己做的这些事，小姑娘也明白这都是这样的庞大家族埋在地下不见光的根系。这次小姑娘来这儿找他怕是要出事了。  
果然她气都没喘匀就说：“哥你赶紧跑，我回家偷偷遛到爷爷的书房想找书，结果听到他说什么’这么多年了始源也该歇歇了‘，我怕他对你做什么不好的事就马上过来告诉你，我也不敢给你打电话。”  
崔始源给小姑娘理了理头发把她送到门口叫信得过的司机接她回家，临别的时候跟小姑娘说：“哥哥本来也不是什么好人，这种事迟早都要来的。既然你想着要救我一命那我这次就给自己找条出路，你别再记着我了，回去好好听家里的话。忘了这些脏的吧，你该过好日子的。”  
送走小姑娘之后他给熟人打了个电话，让人帮忙安排个会面，见的就是组织里那个老大。老头子之前就看上他不要命的劲儿想把他挖过来，奈何他是崔家的人，怎么都挖不动。现在崔始源想要脱身，让老大帮忙给老头子带话，不管老头子开出什么条件都行，只要组织还要他。  
后来老头子亲自去了崔家找了家主，两个人也算是旧识，一顿酒饭下来崔始源这个人就在崔家消失了，两边皆大欢喜。崔家的老爷子也有自己的想法，这个小少爷道上人尽皆知，要是还在崔家手下干活，死掉总归不好看，扔进这么一个组织即使被神不知鬼不觉地做掉也是顺理成章的事。  
崔始源又怎么不明白他这位好爷爷打的是什么算盘，组织算是暂时保了他的性命，老头子和老大就是他的救命恩人，所以日后干起活来也格外尽心。

他刚进组织的时候就听说过金钟云的名气，想着要是有机会能和这位人物讨教一下该多好。那时候即使他本事再高也不过是个新人，没有点成绩没人会重视他，更别提成为金钟云的搭档了。但是没到一年老大就让他去跟他的搭档接头，他在约定的咖啡厅里赫然看见金钟云笑着等他。他不明白金钟云怎么偏偏选上自己，但是他一直心怀感激。  
他不知道的是从他进组织没多久金钟云就对他产生了兴趣，大家族的小少爷掉进杀手组织这种桥段可是不多见，金钟云好奇得紧就去找朴正洙让他帮忙查一查，还没等他说完朴正洙就把一个文件夹掖给他  
“就知道你得来找我，看看吧，道上说的私底下传的都在里面了，我看你俩应该挺合拍。”  
后来才有了金钟云找上老大点名要他把崔始源派给自己做搭档这件事。  
崔始源只听说金钟云脾气不好人又挑剔，赶跑了几个搭档，他怕自己一个新人根本没法满足金钟云的种种要求。但是等他真正见到金钟云的时候又觉得自己之前听的都是胡说八道，金钟云脾气暴躁但是每次都有理有据，他的挑剔也是为了让任务万无一失。崔始源乐得跟着金钟云到处跑，但是几年下来他从来不知道金钟云选他的真正原因。  
金钟云每次都笑着说看他好看放在身边做搭档赏心悦目，他也知道这句话里没有一个字是真的。金钟云不愿意说，他不再问也就是了。

他和金钟云搭档了两年多，大大小小的任务做了无数，组织里从上到下都说他们是王牌组合。  
他们一个善用枪械一个精通刀具，一个大胆果断一个心思缜密，一个在台前衣冠楚楚一个在幕后磨刀霍霍，入了两人的彀中还没有哪个人有脱身的机会。  
崔始源那段时间时常想着他们这个组合会不会顶着王牌的名号一直走下去，毕竟没有什么让他们解散的理由，但是他却忘了树大招风这个道理。  
之后的发展是崔始源始料未及的，两个人最后一次搭档的时候出了乱子，金钟云差点儿因为自己丢了性命，他知道这样的事一出他们的搭档生涯也就算是画上了句号。但是后来金钟云杀到他办公室质问他为什么抢自己的目标时，崔始源真的是一头雾水。那几个案子有的根本不是他做的，剩下的他对金钟云的参与完全不知情，他只是按照上面下达的指令完成任务。  
他忽然对金钟云感到失望，不知道是因为金钟云的理性和缜密会被情绪影响得荡然无存，还是因为金钟云对他全然的不信任。两年多的出生入死还是抵不过连真凭实据都没有的推测。可是他也知道这件事到这儿算是无解了，他说什么金钟云都不会相信，他也没有办法证明自己不知道金钟云参与了行动。  
他每次看到金钟云冷着脸从他身边经过的时候都会想，金钟云还记不记得那两年多愉快的搭档时光。

崔始源看着醒来的金钟云心里又冒出了这个问题。他们被困在这个狭小的空间里，被迫再次分享生活，他不知道金钟云会不会念起那么一点点旧日的情分或者对他的看法产生哪怕一分一毫的改变。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

金钟云起来之后盘腿坐在床上调整自己体内的时钟，暗无天日的地下室让时间变得模糊，只能凭借荧屏上显示的几个数字来判断现在要做什么，但是身体和精神都会慢慢与时间脱离。漫长的等待会让人无力且困倦，迟钝的反应会要了他们的性命。  
今天要去见的那个线人是组织投入了很多的精力与金钱才稳定下来的，毕竟边境小城里最重要的是人身安全，人死了钱又有什么用。金钟云不知道上面许诺了这个人什么才让他接下了这份工作，他只希望这些付出都是值得的。  
线人不想死他也不想麻烦缠身，所以他要让自己回归正常。

他再次睁开眼的时候崔始源已经把枪和弹夹排在桌子上开始检查，金属碰撞的声音让金钟云感觉有些喘不上气。他又想起MSR和.338的子弹，但是显然现在不是旧事重提的好时机。崔始源也发现了他的眼神变化，手脚麻利地收好了武器。  
“哥睡得怎么样？还有三个小时接头，哥先去洗漱吧，我做点吃的。”  
“不用给我做了，没胃口。”  
他是真的没胃口，这么多年过去了，每次行动之前还是什么都吃不下。他觉得自己这个习惯可笑又不成熟，就像春游前的小朋友睡不着觉，但是他总也改不了，那种堵在喉咙口的紧张感让他想吐。  
听到崔始源这么问他，他一股无名火又起来了，这个人是忘了他这个毛病了还是成心气他。没等崔始源再说什么他就重重地拍上了卫生间的门把早饭和崔始源都隔在了外面。  
劈头浇下来的凉水稀释了他心里异样的情绪，他不喜欢轻易被感情影响，但是无论这些年做过什么样的努力经历过什么样的绝境，写在骨子里的敏感细腻总是挥之不去。敏锐的知觉对于他这种喜欢近距离完成任务的杀手来说是一种优势，但是也会成为他的困扰。他能感受到的东西实在是太多了，从同仁对自己的排挤到任务进入瓶颈的绝望，从目标在临死前一秒混杂的感情到搭档眼中出现的细微的质疑，他没法做到不去体会，只能学着隔绝影响。  
就像现在，他听得出崔始源语气里的关心和期待，也感受得到这两周以来两个人之间关系的缓和。但是这不是正确的时间，比起重建关系更重要的是完成任务，更何况他心中的疑惑直到今天也没有解开。朴正洙的分析不无道理，崔始源没有道理连差点儿杀了他都认下却对抢他目标这种事遮遮掩掩，但是除此之外他实在想不出还能怎么解释他一次次的失手。

他看着挂在浴室里的镜子，眼睛周围的青黑色已经慢慢扩散开来，眼角也有了细纹，等到再过生日他就要35岁了。他和崔始源认识的时间将近人生的1/5，这个黑暗却又带着光的男人闯进了他的生活和工作，搅了个天翻地覆又全身而退，他有时候甚至开始怀疑自己对崔始源是不是有什么别样的感情，可是他又笑自己，哪有什么感情不感情的，当初不过是看他可怜罢了。  
这两个星期他时常想起以前的事，人一闲下来就总爱想些有的没的，回忆往昔对他们来说并不是什么好兆头，但是金钟云觉得自己的人生也从来没有什么事需要好兆头。

在遇见崔始源之前他已经在刀尖上舔了好几年的血，一开始他也只是个籍籍无名小杀手，入行的原因也和很多人差不多，不过是因为家里缺钱这条路又来钱快。但是他好像在这方面有着天赋，一开始跟着师父干的时候提出来的点子让经验丰富的老杀手都赞不绝口，等后来师父出了事他开始独当一面的时候，做出的成绩让整个组织都为之惊叹。  
帮金钟云在组织内建立地位的那次行动是做掉A集团的继承人，官方给出的声明称他是死于意外，可是意外这个词含糊又笼统，外人对实情根本无从知晓。看过验尸报告的人都觉得意外这个词用得微妙，这样的死法说是意外让人觉得过于牵强，但要说是计划好的，那做出这个计划的人可以算是天才了。现场还原得出的结论是，这位继承人在洗完澡刮胡子的时候脚底打滑摔倒，倒下的时候拿着剃刀的手正好磕在洗手台上，剃刀切进颈动脉失血过多最终导致死亡，甚至伤口里还有剃须泡沫的残留。任谁看都会觉得这件事太过巧合，这样的死法翻遍地球都找不出来第二个，可是没人知道这种计划要怎么实施。  
除了金钟云。  
他连续一周窝在继承人家附近的面包车里分析针孔摄像头传回来的画面，研究这个人的生活习惯和他家的构造。选定浴室之后他趁无人注意，在洗手台前面的瓷砖上喷上一种喷雾，这种喷雾会形成一层膜，遇水之后光滑无比。他又在浴室的窗子外面安了一个小装置，可以远程遥控敲击窗户。他知道这个继承人习惯洗完澡直接刮胡子，没擦干的水会慢慢聚集在瓷砖上，窗户的响动会吸引他的注意，当他转回来的时候光滑的瓷砖会让他向前扑倒，这个时候被金钟云安在洗手台边缘的剃刀便会弹出来等待着它主人温热的颈动脉。之后金钟云只需要拆走他装下的两个小玩意儿就大功告成，这对在别墅做杂事的他来说易如反掌。怀疑的人无从查起，金钟云的假身份做得天衣无缝，现场也被他清理的一点痕迹都没留下，每一个不相信这是意外的人到最后也只能憋屈地承认。  
在任务完成之后他甚至还领了一笔遣散费才从别墅离开，朴正洙边笑他良心都喂了狗边心安理得地喝着用这笔钱买的酒。  
良心这种东西对于他们来说太奢侈了。

金钟云的做事风格向来如此，有很多麻烦且多余的步骤，但是他就是喜欢从这样的事情里获得乐趣，这也导致他和之前的每一个搭档都不合拍，没有人能忍受金钟云这种近乎神经病的行为。  
直到崔始源出现。  
这个小子会对他每一个奇怪的构想表示好奇并且毫无怨言地完成他交给的任务。虽然崔始源是一个枪械狂魔，但是在他们搭档的两年多时间里只要是金钟云能想出用这种折腾死人的方法杀人的任务，崔始源都不会提出把那个人一枪爆头。他们两个都沉浸在这种给自己添麻烦带来的快乐中。  
这样做也有一个好处，每个案子到最后都会以“意外”收场，雇主很喜欢这样的解决方案。比起车祸爆炸之类的事故，这样的处理方法让那些见不得人的交易更不容易被发现了，雇主也乐于为这样干净的处理方法多花一点钱。

崔始源对他来说不仅仅是一个契合的搭档，他从朴正洙那里拿到档案之后花了一个晚上的时间仔细地读了一遍。他知道崔始源之前的经历肮脏又凄惨，但是当看到那个给他通风报信的小姑娘在他进组织后每两天就被崔家老爷子送去和另一个大财团的变态儿子进行商业联姻的时候，他还是难过得反胃。他有一个弟弟，多少能体会崔始源身上背负的东西。  
他看着档案里崔始源那张目光炯炯的证件照想，就算只有那么一点点机会，我也要让你活下去。做个对组织有用的人就能活着，如果能做到无人能及的程度那即使本来该死的人也有转回活路的机会。他知道崔始源不是废物，他拉这个人一把就可以送他上更高的位置。  
他没有跟崔始源说过这些，本来也没有说的必要，搞那些虚头巴脑的情真意切还不如行动的时候多替对方盯着点背后。

现在看来金钟云至少是成功了，他让这个本来在几年前就该死掉的人有机会独当一面还能给自己不痛快。  
他其实也会怀念他们搭档干活的日子，那个时候崔始源就像个好弟弟一样，对他的照顾事无巨细。  
有一天晚上他看着睡着的崔始源忽然想起那一年他们两个在冰天雪地的奥斯陆盯梢，他为了保证出现意外情况的时候能以最佳的手感甩出蝴蝶刀，出门的时候没有戴手套而是插在羽绒服的口袋里。可是刺骨的风无孔不入，别说最佳手感了，手都快冻得没有感觉了。买来的咖啡没喝两口就凉透了，也没法用来暖手。崔始源看周围的人行色匆匆根本没人在意他俩，便把金钟云的手连着口袋里的刀一起塞到自己的口袋里，裹着他的小手给他捂热了。  
有那么一瞬间两个人脸上都飞起了一点点红晕，倒是崔始源先大大方方地扣住金钟云的手说：“哥下次还是戴手套吧，今天这样出了情况咱俩都得完蛋。”  
金钟云也觉得不好意思，一边小声说着知道了，一边使劲把手往外抻。  
崔始源和他十指扣着，金钟云怎么挣也挣不出来，他偷偷观察着周围，没有人会注意他们，即使他们看起来如此奇怪。崔始源的手那么热，一直热到他的心里，他也就任由崔始源牵着了。  
忽然崔始源摩挲着他的指腹问他：“哥在烧掉指纹的时候疼么？”  
金钟云没想到他会问这样一个问题，想了一下用两根手指捏住崔始源的指尖反问道：“你疼么？”  
疼啊，怎么不疼，可是为了活下去好像什么样的疼都能承受了。

 

等金钟云从卫生间出来，崔始源已经吃好饭坐在桌边抱着胳膊等他了。  
他慢条斯理地换好衣服，把装备一件件放好，三两口吃掉崔始源放在桌上的能量棒就径直往门口走去。  
“走吧，去看看还能活到什么时候。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

八月的阳光炙烤着柏油路面，整个街区都像一口巨大的煎锅，掉在上面的东西都在滋滋地被煎熟。  
金钟云和崔始源两个人一前一后贴着墙根走在阴影里，在这样的气温和阳光下保持高度警惕并非易事，但是他们别无选择。越向居民区深处进发两个人越感觉到异样，大路上的车水马龙已经听不真切，周围只剩下一片安静，安静得就像一切生机都被抹杀了一样。  
崔始源忽然停下，回头和金钟云交换了一个眼神，摸上了别在腰间的武器。在这种生死关头还能分神感叹一下他们之间的默契，金钟云觉得自己简直完蛋了。两个人换了位置，金钟云走在前面随时准备无声地解决掉不速之客，这样的寂静中利刃割开皮肉的声音都显得突兀。

在围着约定地点前前后后转了几圈确定周围安全之后，金钟云和崔始源敲响了小院的大门。  
里面探出来一个光亮的脑袋，警惕地看了看街道两旁确定他们是独自前来后，才把门拉开一条小缝让两人进去。  
“您好，请问您就是郑先生吧？”  
这种需要出面沟通的事情都是由崔始源来做，这么多年他还是保持着这样的习惯。  
“对，我就是……我以为你们只来一个……”  
“嗯？郑先生收到的消息是这样的么？”  
“他们告诉我今天会有一个人来和我接头等事情完了我就可以离开这个地方可是你们现在来了两个人这和说好的不一样你也知道我这样的处境不得不小心……”整个一段话被线人说得像连珠炮，连吸气都带着紧张。  
“可是……”崔始源犹豫了一下。  
“我知道了，”一直站在旁边的金钟云忽然开口，他看了一眼崔始源，“你跟他去谈，我在外面盯着。”  
“这样不好吧？”  
“按我说的做，不要浪费时间。”金钟云冷下来的表情和声音带着不容拒绝的压迫，说完便向门口走去。  
崔始源知道这种时候听话照做才是最好的选择，即使他觉得金钟云的这个决定并不正确。  
“那郑先生我们进去说？”说着崔始源拉开房门做出一个“请”的手势，仿佛这是他的地盘。郑先生在衣角上擦了两下手先进了屋，崔始源在关上门的一刹那向金钟云投来一个意味不明的眼神。

金钟云缩在矮墙下的阴影里看着屋内的情况，一把蝴蝶刀在他指尖翻飞。  
落地窗前的崔始源身如劲松，举手投足的力度都恰到好处，那一个个手势一下下挑眉，仿佛正在进行的是一场在大学讲堂的演讲而不是在这边境小城居民院落里的情报交换。  
他看着这样的崔始源时常觉得这个人不属于现在这个世界，原来如此，现在依然这样觉得。这个男人的眼里身上都带着光，即使蒙尘也仍然耀眼。  
和他搭档的那几年，金钟云见过各种各样的崔始源：一招不慎狼狈负伤的、绞尽脑汁焦头烂额的、技高一筹意气风发的，还有端着狙击枪时的冷峻、听他安排任务时的专注、收拾装备时的细致，但是这些全都比不上在亮堂堂的灯光下做着任务里台面上的事的崔始源给他留下的印象。那些时候的崔始源总是绅士的，身上的血腥气都被收敛起来，他举止优雅彬彬有礼，就像大家族里长起来的公子。他也确实是长在大家族里的，金钟云有时会笑自己，即使这个人的手再脏，也和自己这种小时候连饭都快吃不上的人是天上地下的区别。  
那时候他们两个在泰国执行任务，目标会出现在一场宴会上，金钟云做好了计划丢给崔始源去实施。他不喜欢这样的场合也应付不来，而他的搭档仿佛是为此而生。精致合体的礼服是崔始源的盔甲，恰到好处的热情是崔始源的武器。他窝在宴会厅二层的栏杆边上看着觥筹交错间的搭档的时候，心里忽然冒出一句感叹：崔始源被他的家族培养得很好，不论作为杀人的利刃，还是作为合格的公子。  
合格的公子夸起人来也一下下都直戳人的心坎。这名家教良好的亡命之徒曾经对他说过：“我觉得钟云哥就像蝴蝶刀一样，怪不得哥会选择这个武器。”他好奇地问起原因，却得到了让他羞赧的答案：“哥和蝴蝶刀一样看起来小巧纤细，但实际上灵活又锋利，会毫不留情地置人于死地。”这番评价让他十分受用，从此之后他对蝴蝶刀的爱好像更进了一层。

蝴蝶刀还在闪着银光，金钟云突然发现屋里的人停止了交谈，崔始源正看着自己。他读不懂崔始源眼中的神情，一个分神，刀刃从手掌划过留下一道血痕。  
他捡起刀站起身准备处理一下伤口，一抬眼就看见崔始源好像在朝自己说什么，但是他连完整的字句都还没拼出来，就被破风而来的子弹钉在了墙上。肋骨被打穿的滋味让他的太阳穴突突直跳，在下一颗子弹飞来的瞬间他破门而出，选择了一条和刚才检查周围情况时计划的完全不同的路线逃跑。  
他没有思考的时间，一切都是本能在运作。  
越往里走房屋越密，在这如迷宫般蜿蜒逼仄的巷子里金钟云沿着一个方向使劲地跑。他的呼吸逐渐沉重，意识也涣散开来，他知道自己这样跑下去只有死路一条，或者说无论怎样都只有这条死路。但是他还想拼一把，万一呢，万一老天嫌他沾满鲜血的双手不配去叩天堂的大门都不想收他呢。  
他跑过一座座院落，终于在一扇老式的栅栏门前面停了下来。这栋房子的主人还保留着某种旧日的情怀，整栋房子看起来像是停在了时光里。当然金钟云选择这里作为落脚点并不是出于什么浪漫的想法，只是因为花纹繁复的栅栏门让虚弱的他也可以轻易翻过，没有巨大落地窗和阳光房的房子更利于隐蔽。  
他把自己安置在储藏室的角落里，感受着呼吸和血液一点点从他的身体离开。他知道过不了多久就会有人沿着血迹找到他，但是说不定在他们找来之前自己已经完蛋了。腰后别着的格洛克里还有12发子弹，留一颗给自己还能撑过11发的时间。他设想过自己的万千种死法，但是结束在阴暗的储藏间里这样的结局还是他最不愿意接受的。毕竟作为一个杀手，被瞄准之后一枪爆头好像更合适一点。  
他忽然有点想朴正洙了，他还没能好好地和这位认识了快二十年的老朋友告个别，就因为这该死的绝密任务。也不知道朴正洙要过多久才会收到他的死讯，不过应该很快的吧，这人就是干这个的。到时候他会怎么样呢？希望他不要再掺和进这些血肉横飞，去养一只小狗过安安稳稳的日子吧。  
还有崔始源，自己终究还是栽在了他的手上，他们之间到底有什么样的深仇大恨值得崔始源对自己这样下手？不过也是，他们这样的人杀人又需要什么理由。他多少次让崔始源当众难堪；即使他已经开始向幕后转移，只要有他在，崔始源在组织里就永远爬不上那个顶尖的位置，不管怎么样崔始源都可以杀了他。不过好像这也是个不错的结果，死在针锋相对的同僚手中也算死得其所。  
他的眼前忽然泛起了一片亮堂堂的白光，他知道自己要迎来最终的结局的。果然靠近北边的地方都不是好地方啊，这是他最后一个想法。

 

金钟云觉得自己在飘，确切地说是他的思想在飘，但是身体却沉重无比。  
他知道自己没有死，又怎么会死啊，当时失血过多脑子不好使了才会想一堆有的没的，穿过他身体的子弹只是打穿了他的肋骨和肺叶，最后一定会被那帮人拖回去抢救回来，也不知道醒了之后又会遭到什么样的待遇。希望不要再见到崔始源那张脸了，他怕自己会忍不住去揍崔始源，但是又打不过，真的太丢脸了。  
金钟云有点享受这种思维失控漫无边际瞎想的状态，这些年他想了太多顾虑太多，现在终于有了放任自己的机会。  
他感觉自己像是走在一片白茫茫的雪原上，周围什么也没有，他就那么一直向前走着走着，走累了就躺在雪里听自己的心跳。

当他再次睁眼的时候他发现周围的场景有些熟悉，灰暗的天空和呼啸的风让他想起了三年前的坡州。他在周围走了走发现这个地方好像就是当年的坡州，街角那家米肠店的招牌上还写着三年前的宣传语。  
果然还是回到了他心里最深的阴影。  
他这几年一直努力不再想起那时候的事情，把一切情绪都转换成对崔始源的怨怼和愤怒，但是他知道这件事给他留下的影响是难以磨灭的。被背叛的失望、被子弹穿透的疼痛、之后行踪暴露的命悬一线，所有这些记忆让他即使身处梦境也会浑身发抖。  
那只不过是一次再平常不过的暗杀任务，不可说的高层人士找到组织让他们派人除掉通北的官员，得到的信息精确得让这次任务像是打卡上班，他们不需要做过多的准备，只要去把人解决掉再回来就好了。唯一的要求就是要在这名官员和那边来的人见面的时候留下视频证据。  
他和崔始源分工明确，他负责跟踪接近收集证据，崔始源负责望风警戒最后下手，这种人不需要制造意外，只需要一击毙命。但是当金钟云看着那个人头部中弹倒下之后，怎么也想不到下一个中枪的会是自己。他不知道枪手是有意为之还是一时失了准头，子弹打在他的左肩靠近胸口的位置，再往下偏几公分就会直接要了他的性命。  
金钟云躲在安全屋里自己把子弹挖出来，草草止血包扎等着崔始源回来。但是在约定时间过去一个小时之后他知道事情出了偏差，崔始源不会出现了。他在灯下仔细观察那枚子弹，发现它和崔始源那把MSR的子弹打着相同的记号，即使他不熟悉枪械也认得这个记号。冷汗又一次浸透了他的衣衫，他来不及做过多的思考，匆匆收拾了行李翻窗而出，却在街口和来找他的人擦身而过。他借着那个人停顿的几秒先甩出一支镖，然后拐进暗巷。  
花了三天时间甩掉那些人之后，金钟云回到了首尔。那个时候他整个人已经奄奄一息，朴正洙在家门口发现他的时候一度以为他要不行了。步枪子弹造成的伤口没有任何愈合的迹象，在体内留下的空腔才是最致命的，但是金钟云没法处理。几天的精神紧绷加上长途奔波让伤口迅速恶化，朴正洙知道这样的情况也不能去医院，只好请了地下医生过来，连那位道上有名的医生都说能不能活下来只能看天意了。好在最后老天也不要他，反反复复快两周之后金钟云终于能坐起来了。  
等到他能冲回组织找人算账的时候，崔始源早已做完了简报，金钟云看完滴水不漏的简报当即就要去和崔始源理论。报告里赫然写着，任务完成之后崔始源并未停留直接撤退，在赶回安全房的途中发现自己被人跟踪便选择绕道甩掉跟踪者。回到安全房的时候发现金钟云已经撤离，就按事前约定自行撤退。里面只字未提金钟云受伤的相关内容，甚至连安全房里的混乱情形都是草草带过。金钟云把这份报告和子弹头一起拍在老大的桌上，他的意思很明确，这件事不能就这么算了，如果是误会那就解释清楚，如果是真想那就拿出惩罚。老大一边安抚金钟云劝他先不要去跟崔始源对峙一边让人去调查，最后搞出来个那边的人在处理他们的叛徒的时候把金钟云也当作目标进行了攻击的结论。这个结果让金钟云更加生气，但是同时他也明白了这件事已经不是他能追究下去的了。后来崔始源登门道歉，说是因为自己的失误才让金钟云重伤，希望能获得他的原谅，结果被金钟云连人带礼物一起丢了出来。从此两个人也就拆了伙不再往来。

金钟云发现自己被困在三年前这件事里怎么也出不来，子弹打进身体的画面一遍又一遍地重复着，他一次又一次看着镜子中的自己挖出血淋淋的子弹。他不知道还要多久才能醒来，这样的痛苦在一点点把他掏空。  
在同样的场景重复了不知道地几百次的时候，他终于看到了裂缝，他朝着那个梦境里的裂隙拼命地跑，又跑进那片白色的雪野。  
金钟云睁开眼的时候以为自己会看到一片纯白，但是阳光下悬浮的尘埃告诉他他终于脱离了梦境。他再一次闭上眼睛感受周围的气氛，却闻到了部队锅的味道。  
难道现在的看守都这么不尽职了么，堂而皇之地吃起来部队锅了……  
“我看到你醒了，睁眼吧，我不会杀了你的。”  
金钟云知道自己躲不过，缓缓睁开了眼，映入眼帘的是一具有点肉肉的身躯。  
“你应该认识我吧，他们都叫我神童，我们算是同行了。”  
金钟云张了张嘴，发现自己一点声音都发不出来。神童拿小勺喂了他一点水润润喉咙又接着说：  
“你昏迷了将近一周，先别着急说话了。知道这是几么？”他伸出四个手指头晃来晃去。  
“我没瞎也没傻……”金钟云用仅有的力气攥住乱晃的手，声音像是被砂纸磨过。  
“我知道你想问什么，是朴正洙找到的我，他花了三条情报请我救你。真不知道你这么多年是怎么活下来的，我找到你的时候那些人离你只有两个街口了。”  
金钟云听他开始质疑自己的专业素养气不打一处来，却也没力气反驳。他转了转头看了看四周，又重新盯着神童。  
“这是我的落脚点，你不用担心被人找到。哦，部队锅我看你是不能吃了……你别这么看着我，要是给你吃了我估计朴正洙得找人把我杀了。”  
“我不想吃你的部队锅，我只是觉得你该少吃点。”金钟云说完又缩回被子里闭上眼睛。这短短的一段交流已经耗光了他积攒的体力，既然人是朴正洙找来的那他大可以不必担心。他放任自己再次进入梦乡。

他在神童这里休养了快两个月，这两个月他过得痛不欲生。神童本人是个大活宝，经常有一些搞笑的举动，他肋骨也伤了肺也伤了，笑都笑不得。他甚至想住到朴正洙家里，觉得听朴正洙唠唠叨叨也比憋两个月笑要好。  
他要走的那天神童又做了一次部队锅，两个人在氤氲的水汽里交换着信息。神童在他走的时候给了他一个文件夹，告诉他里面有安全房的地址和他需要的一切东西，如果有什么问题他知道该怎么联系自己。  
他又花了大半个月的时间理清了整件事顺便继续养伤，朴正洙来看过他几次，有时还抱着一只白色的小狗过来。他边逗小狗边问朴正洙：“怎么想通了？不怕自己死了扔下她一个了？”  
“怕，但是还是想养。太寂寞了，如果没有你的话那我就只有她了。”  
“你瞎说什么呢，我这不回来了么。”  
“我知道我劝不住你，这些年来我也没劝住过你什么。”  
金钟云的手慢慢停下了，他低着头看不清表情。  
“你相信我这次是最后一次，完事之后我就收手，不管结局如何。公司那边现在也没什么问题了，到时候一起走吧。”  
朴正洙听了他的话凄凄惨惨地笑了一下：“你知道这种话说出来意味着什么。”  
“我知道，但是你要相信我。”  
“那我就不多说什么了。这些资料你拿着看看吧。”  
秋冬之交的夜晚一片肃杀，金钟云把朴正洙送出一个又一个街口，直到站在大路边上。他把朴正洙紧紧地搂在怀里，和这个他认识了二十年的哥哥用力地告别。小狗安静地趴在狗包里没有打扰这一切。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦完结啦  
> 终于上床啦

金钟云按照朴正洙给他的地址撬开崔始源安全房的房门的时候，崔始源正在厨房里煮咖啡。他好像一点也不惊讶金钟云的出现，在金钟云把刀顶在他后腰上的时候还回头问金钟云要不要加奶。  
金钟云接过咖啡，推着崔始源坐在餐桌边上，自己在另一端坐下。崔始源悠哉地一口一口喝着咖啡，报纸平铺在桌面上停留在财经新闻的版面，金钟云看他悠然自得的样子心里的火烧得更盛。  
他把杯子重重地放下，抓起匕首欺身上前将崔始源压在椅背上。  
“不想说说到底是怎么回事么？”手上稍微用力，崔始源的脖子上已经压出了一道白痕。  
“既然已经找过来了，说明你心里自有想法，又何必再问我？”  
“我他妈最讨厌的就是你这副高高在上胸有成竹的样子！”说着金钟云一脚踢在椅子上，十成的力气让椅子腿应声而断，他顺势骑在翻倒的崔始源身上，毫不留情地一拳又一拳打在崔始源脸上。  
“三年前在坡州我差点死了，你跟没事人一样回来做了个简报。  
“两年前的釜山我找到目标的时候他的脑子里刚打进去一颗.338。”  
“在大邱那颗.338又当着我的面打进他的脖子。”  
“还有这一次！你到底为什么就不能放过我！你要是想要我这个位置我给你！你要是想让我死那没那么容易！”  
崔始源一声不吭地受着，即使金钟云的双手掐上他的脖子他也不做反抗。他越是这样金钟云就越觉得怒火中烧，好像一切都是自己在无理取闹，那些事情都是自己凭空捏造出来的，崔始源就像一个包容孩子顽皮的家长。  
终于在又一拳落在崔始源肚子上之后，金钟云一手摁住他的脖子一手拔出了绑在大腿上的匕首，  
“你不说是吧？无所谓了。我问你最后一个问题，你好好回答我给你个痛快。”  
“你为什么不还手？”  
崔始源听到这个问题脸色变了变，他没想到金钟云会这样问。  
“你身上的伤还没好。”

在崔始源闭上眼的瞬间，匕首擦着他的耳朵扎进地板里。  
然后是一个吻。  
温热的舌尖一下下舔着流血的嘴角，卷着血腥的味道冲进他的唇间。这个吻带着三分缠绵三分狠戾，金钟云噬咬着那饱满的下唇，仿佛有什么东西将要破壳而出。  
他不是没有怀疑过的。他记得崔始源眼中与日俱增的、浓稠到将他牢牢粘住的情感，记得崔始源为他处理伤口时轻如片羽般的动作，记得从耳麦传来的崔始源的“放心”，记得白雪皑皑中掌心的温度和灼灼烈日下耀眼的身躯。  
或许崔始源是有那么一点点爱着自己的吧，金钟云无数次把这样的期待埋进刀下的伤口里，他不应该也不能有这样的想法，他们都会死。  
金钟云知道自己逃不出名为崔始源的牢笼，从和他搭档的第一天起自己就被困住了。  
但是金钟云不甘心，他想知道到底是他们两个谁错了，让事情发展成通向残杀的死局。这几个月他在神童和朴正洙的帮助下搞清了所有的事情。崔始源从来没骗过他，三年来他大大小小的任务崔始源从未在知情的情况下插过手，几次冲突全部源于上面给到的信息出了问题，剩下的那些崔始源更是完全不知情。  
神童告诉金钟云，三年前组织里有人联系他让他出面买一把MSR，作为报酬他也可以为自己选一把。这样的好事送上门何乐而不为，神童当时并没有好奇为什么要让自己出面，这种事也不是他该问的。他只知道这把MSR从此之后销声匿迹，别人只能查到买枪的人是自己，但是之后落到谁手里又在哪儿出现没有人知道。当金钟云跟他说起坡州的任务的时候，他一下就想起了这件事。  
金钟云听了之后心下了然，这一切都是针对他们两个人设下的圈套，或许三年前他们两个就该死了。他们做得太好又知道得太多，被抹杀只是必然，况且崔始源这样的背景能活到三年前已经是上天垂怜。只是他想不到组织会用这样卑劣的手段。  
他起先不确定崔始源对这一切有没有察觉，但是看着身下被自己揍得鼻青脸肿的人他明白崔始源什么都知道了。曾经的搭档还保持着同样的默契，接着同样的机会调查着相同的事，但是崔始源好像比他往前多走了一步。他们是永远的拍档，他们生死相依。

金钟云颤抖着双手去解崔始源的扣子，被崔始源一下握住了手腕。男人把他单手抱起走进了卧室，让他靠在床头，自己动手脱起了衣服。  
麦色的肌肤上还有新鲜的伤痕，子弹和匕首的痕迹触目惊醒。金钟云跪坐在他的身前一点点抚摸那些新生的皮肉，敏感的神经被茧子划过带来奇妙的感觉。崔始源从上往下看着金钟云，看他柔软的刘海，看他锋利的鼻梁，看他艳红的嘴唇，看他纤细的手指和在他手指下自己的躯体。  
他托着金钟云的后背倒在床上，把金钟云从衣服里剥出来的时候小心翼翼得像是一使劲他的宝物就会碎掉。他从金钟云的额头一路向下，一个个吻落在白皙的皮肤上，沿着肩膀的伤疤滑到肋骨处粉嫩的一片，再到侧腹被洞穿的枪眼，最后虔诚地吻在小腹上。  
金钟云被他吻得情动，抓着他的头发把人拉起来，一双湿漉漉的眼睛紧紧盯着他，生怕下一秒这个人就从指尖消失。  
崔始源把沾了润滑剂的手指一点点捅进金钟云的后穴，那里的嫩肉已经很长时间没有经受过这样的刺激，金钟云一下子就哽住了呼吸。崔始源缠绵地吻着他，手指一点点往里推进。枪茧擦过黏膜又摁上前列腺，他哭叫着求崔始源轻一点慢一点，但是第二根第三根手指也毫不留情地凑了过去。在崔始源猛烈的攻势和温柔的吻中，金钟云先一步高潮了。  
他大口大口地吸着气，仿佛周围的空气都被抽干。他不知道自己的激动来源于何处，当崔始源给他扩张的时候他便感到沿着神经炸开的战栗。他以为只有自己这样兴奋，但是当他看见崔始源撕开安全套的手都在发抖的时候，他明白两个人都沉醉其中。  
这不是他们两个的第一场性事，他们曾经一起度过无数个香艳又黏腻的夜晚，但是这一次他们就像青涩的毛头小子一样，谨慎着试探着享受着，怕错过哪怕一丝细微的快乐。  
他握着崔始源的手帮他取出套子，又仔仔细细地把套子套得服服贴贴，最后还在茎身上点了一下说“好好干呀”。紧张得像是初尝情爱的崔始源哪里受得了这样的刺激，硬挺的阴茎当即抖了一下。  
“不可以哦，”金钟云笑着说，“现在要好好干活。”  
崔始源眼睛通红，一把将金钟云摁在自己的胯上，用火热的物什一下下蹭着金钟云的臀缝。他一手笼着金钟云的背一手扶住他的腰，把金钟云牢牢地固定在自己身上。他没有放过刚才金钟云在床上躺下的一瞬间脸上表现出来的不适，那穿透肋骨的伤不知要到何年何月才能彻底养好。  
金钟云撑着他的胸膛借着他手臂的力道一点一点把自己钉在崔始源的阴茎上，手指的扩张和实物相比即使再充分也还是会有所欠缺。那破开血肉的感觉一直贯穿到头顶，疼痛让金钟云感到圆满。  
当他被崔始源托着一下下向上顶的时候，他忽然想起这些年来他挨过的子弹，也是一下下钉进身体，现在比痛苦多了万分的快感。他捧着崔始源的脸去吻那双温润的眼睛，去吻那里面盈满的泪水。他不知道崔始源为什么会流泪，但是好像心里又有那么一点点明白。两个人的高度差让他可以把崔始源的头摁在颈窝，没有了衣物的阻隔，滚烫的泪水就那么浇在他的锁骨上，和下面凶狠的撞击形成强烈的对比。他被顶得一句完整的呻吟都吐不出来，却还一下下顺着崔始源的头发来安慰他。  
高潮来临的时候他和崔始源互相掠夺着对方嘴里的空气，像下一秒就无法呼吸。  
崔始源还埋在他的身体里，他也哭得一抽一抽的，每吸一下气后穴也会跟着嘬一下，崔始源把脸埋在被泪水浸湿的地方闷闷地说：“哥你不要再哭了，再哭我会忍不住的。”他把崔始源的头扳开，自己跪着撑起来拔出崔始源的阴茎，给他换了个套子又把人推倒。

他侧躺着窝在崔始源怀里，拉着崔始源的手摁在自己的肩膀上让崔始源感受那块凹凸不平的皮肤，  
“这是三年前你留给我的，现在我知道这不是你的作品。”  
他又别着胳膊摁在崔始源肩膀相同的位置上，  
“你看其实我们有一样的伤疤，说不定我们会被永远钉在一起。”  
“我可以把这个当作哥的告白么？“崔始源一边问一边缓缓往里顶。  
“我只是……啊……我是在陈述一个，陈述一个事实。”  
“那哥现在先用这样的方法跟我钉在一起吧。”  
等他们终于再度分开的时候，金钟云只觉得自己半边肋骨都要疼散了。他躺在床上平复呼吸，看着崔始源端着水杯回来忽然冒出一个念头，崔始源会不会就是上帝从他身体里取出来的那根肋骨，然后他被自己的想法逗笑了。崔始源不明所以，一脸疑惑傻傻地看着金钟云，金钟云拍拍他的脸就着他的手喝掉了半杯水就悠悠往浴室去了。等崔始源挤进浴室的时候，金钟云像一条鱼一样溜了出去，崔始源连他的影子都没抓住。  
崔始源边擦头边走出来，看到卧室没人他心里一下子慌了起来，路过餐桌时踢到倒在地上的椅子发出巨大的响动也不管，倒是让在阳台抽烟的金钟云看着他笑个不停。金钟云身上穿着崔始源的衬衣，在苍白的月光下整个人都显得有点缥缈，指尖的青烟仿佛是他身体的一部分。崔始源走到他身边握着他的手腕狠狠吸了两口，然后把烟摁在窗台上。  
“哥跟我走吧，咱们离开组织离开首尔。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈你想什么呢，你以为咱俩逃得了么？”  
“哥要是没有想法的话也不会来找我吧？”  
“你小子倒是什么都知道。那还等什么，收拾东西啊！”  
崔始源听了他的话钻进卧室，没两分钟就拎着两个大行李袋站在玄关。  
“看来你倒是早有准备。”金钟云边说边换衣服。  
等他从卧室出来的时候，崔始源正在和那条被踢断的椅子腿作斗争，高高大大一个人蹲在地上拿宽胶带一圈一圈把接缝处缠起来。金钟云抱着胳膊靠着墙看他无聊的举动，后来实在等得不耐烦了就把两个人的咖啡杯拿到厨房去刷了。  
那把椅子维持着微妙的平衡站在桌边，崔始源最后检查了一遍每个屋子然后关灯落锁。在缓缓下行的电梯里金钟云问他为什么要把椅子弄好，崔始源想了想说，这样感觉还会再回来。说完两个人相视一笑，什么再回来，逗自己罢了。

 

崔始源提着行李乖乖跟在金钟云后面走在地下车库里的时候，满脑子想的都是终于可以开一下金钟云那辆宝蓝色的R8了。结果他还没从幻想里走出来就听见滴滴两声解锁的声音，然后身边那辆蓝色的索纳塔缓缓打开了后备箱盖。金钟云站在车后招呼他把行李放过去，他一脸难以置信地敲了敲车顶，仿佛这样就能让索纳塔变成R8。金钟云看他的反应觉得好笑，有的时候这个人就像个大孩子一样。他一边把自己的行李往边上推一边笑崔始源：“还想着那辆R8呢？要是能活下来我给你买一辆怎么样？今天就先将就着开这辆吧，反正也是宝蓝色的。”崔始源垂头丧气地把行李丢进后备箱，他也知道金钟云的选择是正确的，他俩开着那辆车招摇过市，还没等太阳升起来命就没了，但是他还是想着漂亮的跑车。可不漂亮的轿车里装着金钟云的全部身家性命，他来之前就收拾好了行李，带着他的刀和他的首饰。无论如何他都要赌一把，赌自己的直觉，赌崔始源的爱。  
没了跑车崔始源也不想开车了，两个人站在索纳塔边上僵持不下。金钟云说自己腰疼肋骨疼不想开车，崔始源说自己累得不行怕出车祸，最后还是金钟云坐上了驾驶座，在他狠狠踢了一脚崔始源的屁股之后。  
他们飞驰在夜色里，崔始源也不问目的地是哪儿，他想只要跟着金钟云，去哪儿都是好的。金钟云带着行李杀到他家来，明显是早就安排好了，这么多年来金钟云的计划从来没出过问题，自己只要像以前一样照做就行了。但是当金钟云把车停在一片废旧仓库中间的时候，他还是觉得这个计划好像不太好。  
金钟云从后座下面拖出两个黑色大背包扔给他，带着他往一间仓库走去。他不知道这黑灯瞎火的地方会有什么高人等着他们，但是当大门哗啦啦被打开的时候他确确实实地惊呆了。里面灯火通明的场景是他没想到的，里面正在做饭的神童更是他没想到的。  
金钟云让他把背包放下，拉着他一起坐在桌边等着神童的拉面出锅。神童把锅放在中间示意他俩自便，自己就开始呼啦啦往碗里盛面。三个人谁也不说话，风卷残云般干掉一锅拉面。  
“都说清楚了？”  
“说清楚了，要走了。”  
“想好去哪儿了么？”  
“去哪儿还不都是一样，逃命而已。”  
“有个东西给你，你或许会感兴趣。”神童递给金钟云一张账单，上面的地址吸引了金钟云的目光。  
“那现在有第一个目的地了。这些钱就拜托你了，老规矩，三条情报？”  
“两条就够了。”  
“那……保重。”  
“保重。”  
金钟云把账单细细收在衬衣口袋里，裹紧外套和崔始源融入夜色。背包里的钱会被神童转到他和崔始源在世界各地的账户以确保他们生活无虞。  
崔始源主动接过了方向盘，问金钟云现在去哪儿，金钟云给他看了看那个账单上的地址说：“先去见一位在济州岛的老朋友。”  
崔始源点了点头发动汽车，到了清账的时候。  
金钟云忽然问他：“以后和我一起给正洙打工吧，帮他家小狗赚狗粮。”  
“他不是还在首尔么？”  
“你是傻了么？”  
“那给我开多少工资？”  
“你看我够不够？”  
够呀，怎么不够，我可以不要一切只要有你。但是这话崔始源说不出来，他只是转过头用明亮的目光注视着金钟云。

后来的后来，在黎明前的哥斯达黎加如画的渔村码头上，他们交换了逃亡路上的第一个吻。

*FIN*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 把七章故事整理到了一起，一个有点长的完整版

金钟云有点儿烦躁。

四月中旬的天气逐渐转热，上周报修空调坏了今天还是没人来修。

最喜欢的那把拆信刀找不到了。

那个浓妆艳抹的专栏负责人又在办公室门口杵着打算制造偶遇，外面有人叫了外卖在工作时间吃得热火朝天。

自己到底把拆信刀放到哪儿了。

主编又打电话叫他过去，这个肥头大耳的废物只会把事情推给别人，责任一点也不揽，功劳到全都是他的，真想用拆信刀划开他的肚皮看看会不会流油。

最近笔也少了好几支，是不是上次收拾桌面的时候不小心把笔和刀裹在废纸里一起扔了。

拆信刀、拆信刀、拆信刀。

不找到拆信刀今天一天都别想好好工作了。

金钟云重重地拍了一下键盘，揉了揉本来就已经乱七八糟的头发。他的办公室小小的一间，里面占空间最大的除了办公桌就是他自己买的沙发了。他不热爱这份工作，他的下属上司乃至这间屋子都让他时常觉得这个世界要完蛋了，但是他享受在工作之余躺在沙发上感受冰凉柔软的皮料被体温捂热，这个时刻他仿佛回到了母体。

他站在屋子中间回味着那一丝凉意，突然他的目光锁定在沙发坐垫和扶手的缝隙上。他把手伸进去掏了掏，果不其然，里面除了一把蝴蝶刀还有他的拆信刀。

金钟云的心情忽然好了起来，他把拆信刀擦得锃亮放回办公桌上，理了理头发准备去见那个猪头主编。他当然不会把主编的肚皮划开，毕竟这个废物在他心情好的时候看起来也没那么恶心了。

从公司出来的时候已经十点半了，那个猪头主编果然找了各种理由增加他们部门的工作量，顺带还搬出扣奖金这种无聊的惩罚。他本来可以和主编大吵一架，甩下“这笔钱我不在乎，你爱怎么样就怎么样”然后摔门而出的，但是想起手底下的小姑娘们年底的时候在办公室讨论拿着这笔钱买包买化妆品的兴高采烈的样子，他又舍不得了。即使他活得阴暗，心里也还留着那么一点光。那些明媚俏丽的小姑娘们让他觉得杂志社这份工作还有自己这个人都不那么糟糕了。

他对自己的人生依旧鲜活的虚假构想仅仅持续到推开家门，鞋柜上摆着的白色信封又把他拉回来现实。他盯着那个上面压着花纹的精致信封勾了勾嘴角，过了几天安稳日子就真拿自己当个普通人了。

他放下包脱了外套，扎进浴室舒舒服服地泡了个澡，热了一杯豆奶放在手边，才坐在餐桌前开始拆信。

那把拆信刀和他办公室的一模一样，当时他看到这个样式就爱不释手，一下买了四把回家。刀尖划开信封的粘合处，从里面挑出一张淡蓝色的纸条，金钟云把纸条放到盘子里倒上一点豆奶，捧着杯子等着纸条上的字显示出来。看着上面歪歪扭扭的紫色笔画，在记忆里搜索了一会儿才想起来那是一个什么地方。

那是一个首尔近郊的民俗村，从他工作的地方开车过去要一个多小时，不知道组织里那些管事的都有什么奇怪的嗜好，非要把碰头的地点选在这种鬼地方，反正舟车劳顿折腾不到他们就是了。金钟云看了看工作日历，今天没什么重要的事，要是猪头主编不再找他不痛快下午应该可以早一点下班。收拾好桌子喝完最后一点豆奶，金钟云慢吞吞地爬上床开始刷sns，在那些繁杂的变换闪烁的广告之间他歪倒在床上睡着了。

 

晚上金钟云被堵在下班晚高峰的车流中的时候，满脑子想的都是真该把那个该死的主编搞个肚破肠流，连拆信刀都不给他用，就拿办公区小厨房的水果刀。

每次他和朴正洙吐槽这件事的时候朴正洙都笑他说：“你那么讨厌他杀了他就好了啊，对你来说又不是什么大事。要不然你别干了，反正你也不缺这点工资。”他也不知道自己受这份活罪是图什么，如果说这样能骗自己是个普通人的话也太矫情，但是他就是觉得这样过着上班族的日子心里会好受一点。现在他觉得需要认真考虑一下朴正洙的建议了。

麻烦的上司和拥堵的交通让他卡着时间到了民俗村。入口处已经有一辆黑色的起亚等着他了，他坐上那辆车往最终的接头地点进发。等车停在一个古朴的院落门口时金钟云已经满脑子都是惭愧，这个地方看着就是那种他在杂志社三个月工资也消费不起的地方，今天自己不仅迟到了连身上穿的还都是为了配合组内的工作氛围特意选的鹅黄色的T恤套藏蓝色开衫，这样去见这次行动的搭档简直丢脸。

当然他也没什么时间用来想这些有的没的，司机请他下车又把他送进大院之后又出来下一位侍者带着他前往包房。

当包房的门被推开的时候他的愧疚感当荡然无存，什么迟到什么着装不得体，在崔始源这个祸害精面前他不想显示出一点对这次接头的重视。  
崔始源看到他也是一愣，随即换上那副彬彬有礼的笑脸边做出握手的姿势边向他走过来。

他上上下下打量着崔始源，深灰绿色的西装里套着黑色的高领内搭，剪裁得体的上衣和黑裤子让整个人看起来精明干练，就是这种天气也不知道热不热，被发胶固定住的刘海衬着饱满的额头，真是一表人才。不过是穿着人皮罢了，金钟云心里愤愤地想。

金钟云懒得搭理他这些虚假的客套，侧身躲过他坐在了对面的座位上。

他就是想让人模鬼样的崔始源和自己一样狼狈，即使这样的做法小肚鸡肠又幼稚，他也要处处给崔始源找别扭。比起崔始源这几年下来给他带来的大小麻烦，他这样行为真的是无关痛痒。

崔始源像是早就料到，也不生气，还是一副贵公子的样子坐回原来的位置。他跟侍应生说了几句话就让人下去了，转过脸和金钟云打招呼：“晚上好啊，没想到这次的搭档竟然是大名鼎鼎的艺声，真是万分荣幸。也不知道你吃没吃晚饭，我就随便点了点儿东西。”

“崔始源你别又来这些虚头巴脑的玩意儿，说吧你这次打算给我找什么麻烦？”

“艺声哥怎么这么说呢，这次行动我们两个是搭档啊，肯定是要相互配合的，我怎么会给你添麻烦。”

金钟云脑子里飞快地过了一遍从他们上一次合作到今天三年多的时间里崔始源给他下过的绊子，越发想把筷子钉在他的肩膀上让他最近都没法拿枪。

“你觉得我会信你的鬼话？三年前你就差点儿搞死我，三年后的今天我又凭什么相信你这句不会给我添麻烦？”

崔始源本来想说“因为我不想把命赔进去”，但是又觉得这句话说出来金钟云还是有一万句来堵他，况且三年前金钟云真的几乎死在他手里，他一下不知道该说什么了。

正巧这时候侍应生敲了敲门说饭菜准备好了，要不要端上来。崔始源松了一口气过去把门打开，看着侍应生把菜一样样摆好，最后在每个人面前放了一个灰色的文件袋才退了出去。崔始源翻了翻文件袋里东西，刚要开口，金钟云几句话就把他要说的截在了嘴边

“资料我带回家仔细看，有什么问题我会跟老大联系。晚饭我在来的路上吃过了，你好好享受吧，这里看起来也不便宜，可别浪费了……你要是觉得饿的话，把我那份也吃了吧。再见。”

崔始源连句“你要不打包带走吧”都没来得及说，金钟云就已经夹着文件袋消失在门口了。他知道金钟云是真的没吃晚饭，但是他俩的关系现在也确实没法共进晚餐。小菜不能浪费，牛肉饭更不能浪费，崔始源真的一个人吃掉了两个人的晚饭，还意犹未尽地叫了一份梅雀果就着茶慢慢地吃。

这身衣服配上热茶裹得他出了一头的汗，后背都已经湿了一片，但是直到从大院离开他还是穿着那件西服，好像这是保护着他的铠甲。

 

金钟云这边更是气血上涌，从民俗村开出来没多远他就拐到一条小路上停了车，边抽烟边整理这件事。他不明白上头那帮老东西是在想什么，他和崔始源两个人闹得你死我活是整个组织都知道的事，让他和崔始源搭档还不如把那个刚进组织没两周的小菜鸟扔给他，至少小菜鸟不会谋划着在任务过程中杀了他。

但是他也明白自己只能接受这个任务，即使被他杀掉的人里包括全国第二大财团的继承人和与北边有密切联系的高官，他也只不过是一件趁手的工具而已，一件工具又有什么选择呢。他只是想不明白为什么上面会做出这样一个完全算不上明智的安排。

本来杂志社平淡如水的生活和组织最近交给他的工作让他已经慢慢不在意崔始源这个人了，但是今天这一出又把几年以来的记忆全部翻出来了。他恨崔始源总是给他找麻烦抢他人头，也疑惑为什么这么多次崔始源都会成功。

 

其实他连这些事是崔始源做下的确实证据都没有。

他决定好好调查一下这件事大概是一年半以前，那一次他眼睁睁看着自己的目标被爆了头，他几乎要暴走。前几次都是老大力排众议保下了他，即使他之前的履历再辉煌，这次估计他是没什么机会了，最坏的结果就是被处理掉，更大的可能是接下来一段时间都不会有活儿了。果不其然，回到家的时候白信封已经放在餐桌上了，倒不是上头的老头子们给他开出的惩罚，更像是老大为了保护他主动提出的让他转到情报组不再参与现场行动。他感谢老大为他做的一切，觉得一定要把这件事搞个明白。

他一开始以为是别的组织或者独立杀手跟他们抢生意，虽然这个理由也不太说得过去，但是总是要查一查的。他找朴正洙搞来了那几次事件的验尸报告，想从里面挖出一点蛛丝马迹。他也在目标被杀死之后去看过他推测的狙击点，那些地方都被收拾得太干净，什么也没给他留下。

那些弹道分析和子弹型号搞得金钟云头大，他只能拐弯抹角地去问他的枪械狂魔老大这些都代表什么。老大科普似的给他讲了一堆，最后他实在坚持不住了，敲了敲桌面打断了老大滔滔不绝的讲解，说直接告诉他这些可能是什么枪就行了。老大一副恨铁不成钢的表情，让他回去等着，下午派人给他把资料送过去。

老大的反应让他想起了朴正洙。他并不是火器爱好者，比起这些制造硝烟和丑陋伤口的武器，他更喜欢冷兵器和各种稀奇古怪的药品。反正都是杀人，用自己喜欢的方法不是更好么，那些“没有美感”的手法就留给那些没有品位的人吧。朴正洙听他这番论调听得耳朵都快破了，一开始还劝他不管怎么样还是备一把枪应急，后来也就什么都不说了，只是偷偷给他搞了两把格洛克26，一把放在车上一把搁在家里。他发现之后也没说什么，就一直放在那儿没收起来。朴正洙总是对他好，他也不想辜负朴正洙的心意。

 

等那份清单到手，金钟云体会到了前所未有的愤怒。

验尸报告给出的结论是，这些人全部死于.338 Norma Magnum子弹，金钟云对比老大送来的资料发现，这种子弹的应用范围不是很广，其中他知道的两把枪就是Remington公司的MSR *和通用出品的LWMMG *。带着十公斤的LWMMG到处跑实在不是什么好主意，所以他决定从MSR入手。  
他和朴正洙花了一晚上时间挖出来了这两年这把枪在黑市上的流通情况，一年半以前组织买过一把，又过了半年那个神出鬼没的杀手神童也买了一把，再然后就是最近他们的对家买了三把，时间能对上的只有组织购入的那一把。

朴正洙趁他沏咖啡的功夫翻了翻内部的枪械分配记录，发现这把MSR买入之后直接到了崔始源手里，他正犹豫着要不要和金钟云说，金钟云已经把咖啡杯重重地砸在桌子上。

“钟云你先别生气，说不定这里面是有什么误会。”朴正洙知道自己说的都是废话。

“误会？能有什么误会？谁不知道他对他的枪有多宝贝，谁还能拿了他的枪么？”

“说不定还有我们没查到的来源。”

“朴正洙你不用安慰我，你我都知道这把枪有多难搞，这种子弹用的人更是少之又少。现在这张签了字的登记表就在眼前，还有什么好说的？而且每一次，真的是每一次，都是这个用.338子弹的人抢了我的目标，连时间都掐得恰到好处。除了组织里的人我想不出还有谁能获得这么准确的信息。当时他突然提出不再搭档的时候我还想过是不是我们两个风格实在不搭，他已经迁就够了，没想到背地里在搞这种事。”

“什么？！不是你向上面提出来的么？”

“我？呵，我疯了才会提出换掉搭档，你也知道找一个合作任务完成度这么高的搭档有多困难。我当时还不是觉得他进组织也没多长时间，要是闹出这么一档子事他以后再找人会很麻烦的，反正我的坏脾气是出了名的，换过的搭档也不是一个两个了。”

朴正洙哑然，金钟云总能让他惊奇，他怎么也不会想到出了名的暴躁杀手金钟云会在这种小事上维护一个要跟他拆伙的搭档。他知道金钟云总是保持着奇怪的善良和贴心，但是绝对不是用在这种地方的。

“你别用那种眼神看着我，我当时也是鬼迷了心窍吧。”

 

鬼迷了心窍的金钟云两天之后直接杀到了崔始源的办公室，两个人在无数人的见证下进行了一场剑拔弩张的交锋。所有人都在等着看金钟云会不会被崔始源一枪爆头，或者崔始源被金钟云的匕首钉穿喉咙。他们乐于看到两位上峰面前的红人大打出手，渔翁得利的道理谁不明白。

但是他们所期待的两败俱伤的场面最后并没有出现，金钟云一脚踹开办公室的玻璃门黑着脸走了出来，颤颤巍巍的门上留下了蛛网般的裂缝，有人偷偷往里看，崔始源颧骨上有一块明显的擦伤，平日整齐固定住的刘海现在散在额前，衬衣领口也皱皱巴巴的。

这些人并不知道他俩因何反目，但是看这样子也能推测出来是崔始源做了对不住金钟云的事。想到这儿他们倒对崔始源无端生出一股敬佩，连金钟云都敢惹，看来也是个硬茬。

 

朴正洙在不到48小时的时间里又一次迎来了怒火中烧的金钟云。

“这小子不承认他抢我目标，说什么他不知道这里面有人是我的任务，还说釜山和大邱的那几个案子他完全不知情也没有参与，骗鬼呢！”

“先喝口水消消气，那你下一步打算怎么办？”

“能怎么办啊，也不能杀了他，我倒是真想这么干，估计下一秒老大就得把我弄死。”

“你觉得他是在装傻充愣骗你？”

“还能有别的解释么？！什么不知情，拿我当三岁小孩么！”

“那当初那件事他承认了么？”

“哪件……？哦，他说那是个意外。都什么年代了还拿意外当借口。”

“你有没有想过他连这件事都能承认，别的事情为什么要骗你？”

“朴正洙你是在为他开脱么？还是说你觉得我这么做过分了？我差点死在他手里！他现在又害得我连现场都不能出！我无理取闹么？！”金钟云把杯子摔在地上，他眼眶通红，胸口大幅度地起伏着，显然是气狠了。

朴正洙盯着他看了几秒，蹲下去收拾收拾玻璃碎片，蜷起来的姿势让他的声音闷闷的：“我只是帮你分析问题，如果你觉得我说的没有道理那我闭嘴。”他的语气也冷了下来。

金钟云站在客厅看着朴正洙收拾好残局，两个人脸色都不太好看。金钟云知道自己气急了说话不经大脑伤了朴正洙，但是又拉不下脸去道歉。最后还是朴正洙先开口了：“时间不早了你先回去休息吧，最近也累了，有什么事明天再说。”

“我………”

“什么都别说了，先回家吧，我也想歇一会儿了。”

外面的天光好像一下子就暗了下来，没开灯的公寓里两个人的表情都晦暗不明。金钟云听了朴正洙的逐客令也没再说什么，搂了一下他的肩膀就出去了。

 

之后金钟云想了好几天才想好该怎么让朴正洙原谅自己，他买了朴正洙心仪很久的限量版运动鞋，强行拉着人去吃了一顿炒年糕，又带人到宠物商店去撸狗。每一件事都正中朴正洙红心，回家的路上他一边回味那只雪白的小马尔济斯犬柔软温暖的触感，一边叹气  
“钟云啊，我不是帮崔始源说话，我只是担心你被愤怒蒙了双眼做出傻事来。”

“我知道………”

“我知道你并不是故意说出那些话，但是我总是怕你因为这样的怒火攻心口无遮拦会惹祸上身。”

“哥我错了……”

“我不能总在你身边帮你思考这些事情，现在年纪也慢慢大了，该学会收敛一下脾气了。”

“哥我知道啦你都是为我好，这件事就算翻篇了好不好，我以后会注意的。”金钟云知道他要是再不说点什么朴正洙能这么唠叨一路。

“我看你就是嫌我啰嗦，不说就不说吧……那只小狗真可爱啊……”

“什么狗？哦下午那只啊，哥这么喜欢的话买回家养着呗，也当有个伴儿。”

“那怎么行，活着这种日子哪能养这些东西啊，别再祸害别的生命了。”

“哥总是替别人想，什么时候能多考虑考虑自己。”

“我要是不替你想着你现在早不知道死了多少回了，你小子怎么这么没良心呢。”

“哥我错了我错了……那你再帮我想想崔始源这件事以后怎么办呗？”

“还能怎么办，我接着帮你查查看还能不能挖出点什么来。你也别再上赶着给人找麻烦，都是同事，闹成现在这样已经够难看的了，多少人看你俩的笑话，到时候真的闹到老头子那里你们俩都得吃不了 兜着走。”

金钟云想了想，觉得朴正洙的话还挺有道理的。崔始源是老头子让老大挖来的，自己再能折腾也不敢往老头子头上动土。可是事情发展到这个地步，和崔始源和解的机会是没有半分了，两个人基本上也就老死不相往来。在组里开会的时候遇见了也不打招呼，有几次被叫出来对同一件事发表观点两个人也是针锋相对非要争出个所以然来。后来老大也就不再让他俩有出现在同一场合的机会了。

 

这些回忆一股脑的涌在脑子里，金钟云掏了掏烟盒，发现最后一根烟已经被自己抽了一半。他使劲踢了两脚轮胎泄愤，这个崔始源不安安静静躲着自己，现在倒跑来又要和自己搭档，上头给的资料他还没看，但是能让他和崔始源一起来做的案子肯定不是什么小事。

不能有任何闪失，但是跟这个人合作本身就是最大的问题。金钟云坐在发动机盖上第一次觉得自己前途一片迷茫。

——————————————————————

暮春时节为前途迷茫的金钟云绝对不会想到仲夏时分上演的这个场景：他和崔始源一人站在方桌一边，死盯着对方好像能看出什么花来。

这是他们在这个阴暗的半地下室的第二周，为了这个该死的绝密任务，两个水火不容的人不得不共处一室。

两周之后可能还有两周，然后再来两周。只要目标不出现他们就要一直等下去。

像这样无声的争吵已经变成了常态，暗不见光的日子快把他们的能量耗尽，即使看对方再不顺眼也提不起劲儿像在组会上一样争个面红耳赤。

今天又是因为什么呢？金钟云看着昏黄的灯光忽然开始恍惚，他和崔始源堂堂两个杀手，竟然会因为拉面里要不要卧鸡蛋这种鸡毛蒜皮的事情摆出你死我活的对峙局面。他们不是被等待耗尽了精力，他们只是太闲了。

他忽然想起几年前刚和崔始源搭档的时候，那个时候两个大男人也窝在狭小的房间里边吃拉面算着日子等任务完成，那个时候崔始源煮的拉面从来不放鸡蛋，以至于他到今天才知道崔始源有卧鸡蛋的习惯。果然年龄大了人也容易回忆过去。  
金钟云先做出了让步：“你愿意放鸡蛋就放吧，别把蛋黄打散了就行。”

“我先煮一碗没有鸡蛋的你吃吧。”

“……崔始源，你说咱俩真是可笑，被一个什么绝密任务困在这种鬼地方。”

“你可以向上面提出换一个搭档的。”

“我可以么？我有这个机会么？又不是所有人都像你一样是被老头子挖过来的宝贝，再怎么样我也就只是件好用的武器罢了。”

崔始源听了他的话也不接着往下说了，只是安安静静地把面煮好盛到碗里推给金钟云，又往小煎锅里磕了一个鸡蛋。

 

两个人之间的沉默一直蔓延到晚上睡觉，地下室只有一张床，总有一个要醒着。电扇在房间中间来回转头，那点风根本带不走身上黏腻的感觉。

也不知道这间地下室怎么会这么热，金钟云躺在床上翻来覆去地想，他本来不怕热，但是身上黏黏糊糊的感觉和脑子里黏黏糊糊的思绪让他热得睡不着。

他闭着眼睛强迫自己入睡，听觉却因此更加敏锐。少了塑胶头的椅子腿和水泥地面剐蹭的声音，冰箱被拉开的声音，玻璃瓶碰撞的声音。应该是崔始源去拿冰箱里的啤酒了吧，看来他也热得不行。但是等了半天金钟云也没等到那声瓶盖被起开的爽快声音，取而代之的是逐渐接近的脚步声。他一瞬间以为崔始源发现自己睡不着要拉他起来喝酒，但是下一秒两个裹着毛巾的啤酒瓶就落到了他的怀里。

“哥也觉得太热了吧，试试看这样能不能凉快一点。明天还得去见线人，哥早点睡。”

金钟云紧了紧抱在一起的胳膊，低低地哼了一声表示知道了。脚步声又逐渐远去，金属腿的椅子被拉回原位。

凉气透过毛巾爬上了胳膊，又沿着血管流向心脏和大脑，金钟云终于不再翻来覆去，铁架床咯吱咯吱的声音被他渐渐平稳的呼吸声取代了。

 

崔始源背对着金钟云伏在桌子上写写画画，明天要见的线人带来的消息至关重要，决定着这个任务接下来的走向，他不希望出任何问题。

等到背后连玻璃瓶碰撞的声音都没有了，他才慢慢搬起椅子转到桌子对面，借着那盏白炽灯看着他多年前的搭档现在的对头。

金钟云说得没错，他是被老头子带进组织的，但是比起宝贝他更像是被人捡回来的一件别人眼中的废物。如果说金钟云是一把随时可以出鞘的好刀，那时的他就只是一把被人玩儿腻了的装饰佩刀，拿着好看，却什么用也没有。

 

他生在一个大家族，在众多后辈中他没有任何脱颖而出的地方，甚至他的出身都会为某些爷爷叔伯辈的人所不齿。他从小就明白一个道理，要想活下去就一定要有用，不管有什么样的能力，只要这个家族用得到他，就暂时不会被抛弃。

就凭着这样一个想法，他做什么都带上了一股狠劲，十几岁的时候就敢接手别人嫌脏的活，杀第一个人的时候家里的老爷子就在旁边看着，就这样他获得了自己的一席之地。家里一边想把他培养成一条忠心耿耿任劳任怨的狗，一边又让他学着各种上流社会的虚与委蛇，毕竟是要拿得出手的。

等到又过了七八年，道上的人也都听说崔家有个小少爷，看着文质彬彬人模鬼样，其实是个做起事来无所不用其极的亡命徒。要问这小少爷为什么这么拼，那些人肯定会面带讥讽地说他不过是崔家给自己准备的一颗好用的棋子，与其用外人还不如用这种没人会在意的小子，反正是他自己找的出路。

崔始源也不知道这样的日子还能过多久，他明白报应不爽，总有一天他会为此付出代价的。他不知道会是外面的人先把自己办了还是家族内部先抛弃他，他直接一定是家里人要先解决自己，毕竟他替他们办了太多见不得人的事，哪件事说出来都是一个死。

有一天他正在档口休息，他妹妹急匆匆地跑过来找他。这个妹妹也不是他亲妹妹，同父异母的小姑娘罢了，但是这么多年一直对他好还有点儿粘他。崔始源看着这个小自己几岁的小姑娘也觉得可爱，总是能护着她就护着。他没瞒着小姑娘自己做的这些事，小姑娘也明白这都是这样的庞大家族埋在地下不见光的根系。这次小姑娘来这儿找他怕是要出事了。

果然她气都没喘匀就说：“哥你赶紧跑，我回家偷偷遛到爷爷的书房想找书，结果听到他说什么’这么多年了始源也该歇歇了‘，我怕他对你做什么不好的事就马上过来告诉你，我也不敢给你打电话。”

崔始源给小姑娘理了理头发把她送到门口叫信得过的司机接她回家，临别的时候跟小姑娘说：“哥哥本来也不是什么好人，这种事迟早都要来的。既然你想着要救我一命那我这次就给自己找条出路，你别再记着我了，回去好好听家里的话。忘了这些脏的吧，你该过好日子的。”

送走小姑娘之后他给熟人打了个电话，让人帮忙安排个会面，见的就是组织里那个老大。老头子之前就看上他不要命的劲儿想把他挖过来，奈何他是崔家的人，怎么都挖不动。现在崔始源想要脱身，让老大帮忙给老头子带话，不管老头子开出什么条件都行，只要组织还要他。

后来老头子亲自去了崔家找了家主，两个人也算是旧识，一顿酒饭下来崔始源这个人就在崔家消失了，两边皆大欢喜。崔家的老爷子也有自己的想法，这个小少爷道上人尽皆知，要是还在崔家手下干活，死掉总归不好看，扔进这么一个组织即使被神不知鬼不觉地做掉也是顺理成章的事。  
崔始源又怎么不明白他这位好爷爷打的是什么算盘，组织算是暂时保了他的性命，老头子和老大就是他的救命恩人，所以日后干起活来也格外尽心。

 

他刚进组织的时候就听说过金钟云的名气，想着要是有机会能和这位人物讨教一下该多好。那时候即使他本事再高也不过是个新人，没有点成绩没人会重视他，更别提成为金钟云的搭档了。但是没到一年老大就让他去跟他的搭档接头，他在约定的咖啡厅里赫然看见金钟云笑着等他。他不明白金钟云怎么偏偏选上自己，但是他一直心怀感激。

他不知道的是从他进组织没多久金钟云就对他产生了兴趣，大家族的小少爷掉进杀手组织这种桥段可是不多见，金钟云好奇得紧就去找朴正洙让他帮忙查一查，还没等他说完朴正洙就把一个文件夹掖给他  
“就知道你得来找我，看看吧，道上说的私底下传的都在里面了，我看你俩应该挺合拍。”

后来才有了金钟云找上老大点名要他把崔始源派给自己做搭档这件事。

崔始源只听说金钟云脾气不好人又挑剔，赶跑了几个搭档，他怕自己一个新人根本没法满足金钟云的种种要求。但是等他真正见到金钟云的时候又觉得自己之前听的都是胡说八道，金钟云脾气暴躁但是每次都有理有据，他的挑剔也是为了让任务万无一失。崔始源乐得跟着金钟云到处跑，但是几年下来他从来不知道金钟云选他的真正原因。

金钟云每次都笑着说看他好看放在身边做搭档赏心悦目，他也知道这句话里没有一个字是真的。金钟云不愿意说，他不再问也就是了。

 

他和金钟云搭档了两年多，大大小小的任务做了无数，组织里从上到下都说他们是王牌组合。

他们一个善用枪械一个精通刀具，一个大胆果断一个心思缜密，一个在台前衣冠楚楚一个在幕后磨刀霍霍，入了两人的彀中还没有哪个人有脱身的机会。

崔始源那段时间时常想着他们这个组合会不会顶着王牌的名号一直走下去，毕竟没有什么让他们解散的理由，但是他却忘了树大招风这个道理。

之后的发展是崔始源始料未及的，两个人最后一次搭档的时候出了乱子，金钟云差点儿因为自己丢了性命，他知道这样的事一出他们的搭档生涯也就算是画上了句号。但是后来金钟云杀到他办公室质问他为什么抢自己的目标时，崔始源真的是一头雾水。那几个案子有的根本不是他做的，剩下的他对金钟云的参与完全不知情，他只是按照上面下达的指令完成任务。

他忽然对金钟云感到失望，不知道是因为金钟云的理性和缜密会被情绪影响得荡然无存，还是因为金钟云对他全然的不信任。两年多的出生入死还是抵不过连真凭实据都没有的推测。可是他也知道这件事到这儿算是无解了，他说什么金钟云都不会相信，他也没有办法证明自己不知道金钟云参与了行动。

他每次看到金钟云冷着脸从他身边经过的时候都会想，金钟云还记不记得那两年多愉快的搭档时光。

 

崔始源看着醒来的金钟云心里又冒出了这个问题。他们被困在这个狭小的空间里，被迫分享着生活，他不知道金钟云会不会念起那么一点点旧日的情分或者对他的看法产生哪怕一分一毫的改变。

 

金钟云起来之后盘腿坐在床上调整自己体内的时钟，暗无天日的地下室让时间变得模糊，只能凭借荧屏上显示的几个数字来判断现在要做什么，但是身体和精神都会慢慢与时间脱离。漫长的等待会让人无力且困倦，迟钝的反应会要了他们的性命。

今天要去见的那个线人是组织投入了很多的精力与金钱才稳定下来的，毕竟边境小城里最重要的是人身安全，人死了钱又有什么用。金钟云不知道上面许诺了这个人什么才让他接下了这份工作，他只希望这些付出都是值得的。

线人不想死他也不想麻烦缠身，所以他要让自己回归正常。

 

金钟云再次睁开眼的时候崔始源已经把枪和弹夹排在桌子上开始检查，金属碰撞的声音让金钟云感觉有些喘不上气。他又想起MSR和.338的子弹，但是显然现在不是旧事重提的好时机。崔始源也发现了他的眼神变化，手脚麻利地收好了武器。

“哥睡得怎么样？还有三个小时接头，哥先去洗漱吧，我做点吃的。”

“不用给我做了，没胃口。”

他是真的没胃口，这么多年过去了，每次行动之前还是什么都吃不下。他觉得自己这个习惯可笑又不成熟，就像春游前的小朋友睡不着觉，但是他总也改不了，那种堵在喉咙口的紧张感让他想吐。

听到崔始源这么问他，他一股无名火又起来了，这个人是忘了他这个毛病了还是成心气他。没等崔始源再说什么他就重重地拍上了卫生间的门把早饭和崔始源都隔在了外面。

劈头浇下来的凉水稀释了他心里异样的情绪，他不喜欢轻易被感情影响，但是无论这些年做过什么样的努力经历过什么样的绝境，写在骨子里的敏感细腻总是挥之不去。敏锐的知觉对于他这种喜欢近距离完成任务的杀手来说是一种优势，但是也会成为他的困扰。他能感受到的东西实在是太多了，从同仁对自己的排挤到任务进入瓶颈的绝望，从目标在临死前一秒混杂的感情到搭档眼中出现的细微的质疑，他没法做到不去体会，只能学着隔绝影响。

就像现在，他听得出崔始源语气里的关心和期待，也感受得到这两周以来两个人之间关系的缓和。但是这不是正确的时间，比起重建关系更重要的是完成任务，更何况他心中的疑惑直到今天也没有解开。朴正洙的分析不无道理，崔始源没有道理连差点儿杀了他都认下却对抢他目标这种事遮遮掩掩，但是除此之外他实在想不出还能怎么解释他一次次的失手。

 

他看着挂在浴室里的镜子，眼睛周围的青黑色已经慢慢扩散开来，眼角也有了细纹，等到再过生日他就要35岁了。他和崔始源认识的时间将近人生的1/5，这个黑暗却又带着光的男人闯进了他的生活和工作，搅了个天翻地覆又全身而退，他有时候甚至开始怀疑自己对崔始源是不是有什么别样的感情，可是他又笑自己，哪有什么感情不感情的，当初不过是看他可怜罢了。

这两个星期他时常想起以前的事，人一闲下来就总爱想些有的没的，回忆往昔对他们来说并不是什么好兆头，但是金钟云觉得自己的人生也从来没有什么事需要好兆头。

 

在遇见崔始源之前他已经在刀尖上舔了好几年的血，一开始他也只是个籍籍无名小杀手，入行的原因也和很多人差不多，不过是因为家里缺钱这条路又来钱快。但是他好像在这方面有着天赋，一开始跟着师父干的时候提出来的点子让经验丰富的老杀手都赞不绝口，等后来师父出了事他开始独当一面的时候，做出的成绩让整个组织都为之惊叹。

帮金钟云在组织内建立地位的那次行动是做掉A集团的继承人，官方给出的声明称他是死于意外，可是意外这个词含糊又笼统，外人对实情根本无从知晓。看过验尸报告的人都觉得意外这个词用得微妙，这样的死法说是意外让人觉得过于牵强，但要说是计划好的，那做出这个计划的人可以算是天才了。现场还原得出的结论是，这位继承人在洗完澡刮胡子的时候脚底打滑摔倒，倒下的时候拿着剃刀的手正好磕在洗手台上，剃刀切进颈动脉失血过多最终导致死亡，甚至伤口里还有剃须泡沫的残留。任谁看都会觉得这件事太过巧合，这样的死法翻遍地球都找不出来第二个，可是没人知道这种计划要怎么实施。

除了金钟云。

他连续一周窝在继承人家附近的面包车里分析针孔摄像头传回来的画面，研究这个人的生活习惯和他家的构造。选定浴室之后他趁无人注意，在洗手台前面的瓷砖上喷上一种喷雾，这种喷雾会形成一层膜，遇水之后光滑无比。他又在浴室的窗子外面安了一个小装置，可以远程遥控敲击窗户。他知道这个继承人习惯洗完澡直接刮胡子，没擦干的水会慢慢聚集在瓷砖上，窗户的响动会吸引他的注意，当他转回来的时候光滑的瓷砖会让他向前扑倒，这个时候被金钟云安在洗手台边缘的剃刀便会弹出来等待着它主人温热的颈动脉。之后金钟云只需要拆走他装下的两个小玩意儿就大功告成，这对在别墅做杂事的他来说易如反掌。怀疑的人无从查起，金钟云的假身份做得天衣无缝，现场也被他清理的一点痕迹都没留下，每一个不相信这是意外的人到最后也只能憋屈地承认。

在任务完成之后他甚至还领了一笔遣散费才从别墅离开，朴正洙边笑他良心都喂了狗边心安理得地喝着用这笔钱买的酒。

良心这种东西对于他们来说太奢侈了。

 

这就是金钟云的做事风格，有很多麻烦且多余的步骤，但是他就是喜欢从这样的事情里获得乐趣，这也导致他和之前的每一个搭档都不合拍，没有人能忍受金钟云这种近乎神经病的行为。

直到崔始源出现。

这个小子会对他每一个奇怪的构想表示好奇并且毫无怨言地完成他交给的任务。虽然崔始源是一个枪械狂魔，但是在他们搭档的两年多时间里只要是金钟云能想出用这种折腾死人的方法杀人的任务，崔始源都不会提出把那个人一枪爆头。他们两个都沉浸在这种给自己添麻烦带来的快乐中。

这样做也有一个好处，每个案子到最后都会以“意外”收场，雇主很喜欢这样的解决方案。比起车祸爆炸之类的事故，这样的处理方法让那些见不得人的交易更不容易被发现了，雇主也乐于为这样干净的处理方法多花一点钱。

 

崔始源对他来说不仅仅是一个契合的搭档，他从朴正洙那里拿到档案之后花了一个晚上的时间仔细地读了一遍。他知道崔始源之前的经历肮脏又凄惨，但是当看到那个给他通风报信的小姑娘在他进组织后每两天就被崔家老爷子送去和另一个大财团的变态儿子进行商业联姻的时候，他还是难过得反胃。他有一个弟弟，多少能体会崔始源身上背负的东西。

他看着档案里崔始源那张目光炯炯的证件照想，就算只有那么一点点机会，我也要让你活下去。做个对组织有用的人就能活着，如果能做到无人能及的程度那即使本来该死的人也有转回活路的机会。他知道崔始源不是废物，他拉这个人一把就可以送他上更高的位置。

他没有跟崔始源说过这些，本来也没有说的必要，搞那些虚头巴脑的情真意切还不如行动的时候多替对方盯着点背后。

 

现在看来金钟云至少是成功了，他让这个本来在几年前就该死掉的人有机会独当一面还能给自己不痛快。

他其实也会怀念他们搭档干活的日子，那个时候崔始源就像个好弟弟一样，对他的照顾事无巨细。

有一天晚上他看着睡着的崔始源忽然想起那一年他们两个在冰天雪地的奥斯陆盯梢，他为了保证出现意外情况的时候能以最佳的手感甩出蝴蝶刀，出门的时候没有戴手套而是插在羽绒服的口袋里。可是刺骨的风无孔不入，别说最佳手感了，手都快冻得没有感觉了。买来的咖啡没喝两口就凉透了，也没法用来暖手。崔始源看周围的人行色匆匆根本没人在意他俩，便把金钟云的手连着口袋里的刀一起塞到自己的口袋里，裹着他的小手给他捂热了。

有那么一瞬间两个人脸上都飞起了一点点红晕，倒是崔始源先大大方方地扣住金钟云的手说：“哥下次还是戴手套吧，今天这样出了情况咱俩都得完蛋。”

金钟云也觉得不好意思，一边小声说着知道了，一边使劲把手往外抻。

崔始源和他十指扣着，金钟云怎么挣也挣不出来，他偷偷观察着周围，没有人会注意他们，即使他们看起来如此奇怪。崔始源的手那么热，一直热到他的心里，他也就任由崔始源牵着了。  
忽然崔始源摩挲着他的指腹问他：“哥在烧掉指纹的时候疼么？”

金钟云没想到他会问这样一个问题，想了一下用两根手指捏住崔始源的指尖反问道：“你疼么？”

疼啊，怎么不疼，可是为了活下去好像什么样的疼都能承受了。

 

等金钟云从卫生间出来，崔始源已经吃好饭坐在桌边抱着胳膊等他了。

他慢条斯理地换好衣服，把装备一件件放好，三两口吃掉崔始源放在桌上的能量棒就径直往门口走去。

“走吧，去看看还能活到什么时候。”

——————————————————————

八月的阳光炙烤着柏油路面，整个街区都像一口巨大的煎锅，掉在上面的东西都在滋滋地被煎熟。

金钟云和崔始源两个人一前一后贴着墙根走在阴影里，在这样的气温和阳光下保持高度警惕并非易事，但是他们别无选择。越向居民区深处进发两个人越感觉到异样，大路上的车水马龙已经听不真切，周围只剩下一片安静，安静得就像一切生机都被抹杀了一样。

崔始源忽然停下，回头和金钟云交换了一个眼神，摸上了别在腰间的武器。在这种生死关头还能分神感叹一下他们之间的默契，金钟云觉得自己简直完蛋了。两个人换了位置，金钟云走在前面随时准备无声地解决掉不速之客，这样的寂静中利刃割开皮肉的声音都显得突兀。

 

在围着约定地点前前后后转了几圈确定周围安全之后，金钟云和崔始源敲响了小院的大门。

里面探出来一个光亮的脑袋，警惕地看了看街道两旁确定他们是独自前来后，才把门拉开一条小缝让两人进去。

“您好，请问您就是郑先生吧？”

这种需要出面沟通的事情都是由崔始源来做，这么多年他还是保持着这样的习惯。

“对，我就是……我以为你们只来一个……”

“嗯？郑先生收到的消息是这样的么？”

“他们告诉我今天会有一个人来和我接头等事情完了我就可以离开这个地方可是你们现在来了两个人这和说好的不一样你也知道我这样的处境不得不小心……”整个一段话被线人说得像连珠炮，连吸气都带着紧张。

“可是……”崔始源犹豫了一下。

“我知道了，”一直站在旁边的金钟云忽然开口，他看了一眼崔始源，“你跟他去谈，我在外面盯着。”

“这样不好吧？”

“按我说的做，不要浪费时间。”金钟云冷下来的表情和声音带着不容拒绝的压迫，说完便向门口走去。

崔始源知道这种时候听话照做才是最好的选择，即使他觉得金钟云的这个决定并不正确。

“那郑先生我们进去说？”说着崔始源拉开房门做出一个“请”的手势，仿佛这是他的地盘。郑先生在衣角上擦了两下手先进了屋，崔始源在关上门的一刹那向金钟云投来一个意味不明的眼神。

 

金钟云缩在矮墙下的阴影里看着屋内的情况，一把蝴蝶刀在他指尖翻飞。

落地窗前的崔始源身如劲松，举手投足的力度都恰到好处，那一个个手势一下下挑眉，仿佛正在进行的是一场在大学讲堂的演讲而不是在这边境小城居民院落里的情报交换。

他看着这样的崔始源时常觉得这个人不属于现在这个世界，原来如此，现在依然这样觉得。这个男人的眼里身上都带着光，即使蒙尘也仍然耀眼。

和他搭档的那几年，金钟云见过各种各样的崔始源：一招不慎狼狈负伤的、绞尽脑汁焦头烂额的、技高一筹意气风发的，还有端着狙击枪时的冷峻、听他安排任务时的专注、收拾装备时的细致，但是这些全都比不上在亮堂堂的灯光下做着任务里台面上的事的崔始源给他留下的印象。那些时候的崔始源总是绅士的，身上的血腥气都被收敛起来，他举止优雅彬彬有礼，就像大家族里长起来的公子。他也确实是长在大家族里的，金钟云有时会笑自己，即使这个人的手再脏，也和自己这种小时候连饭都快吃不上的人是天上地下的区别。

那时候他们两个在泰国执行任务，目标会出现在一场宴会上，金钟云做好了计划丢给崔始源去实施。他不喜欢这样的场合也应付不来，而他的搭档仿佛是为此而生。精致合体的礼服是崔始源的盔甲，恰到好处的热情是崔始源的武器。他窝在宴会厅二层的栏杆边上看着觥筹交错间的搭档的时候，心里忽然冒出一句感叹：崔始源被他的家族培养得很好，不论作为杀人的利刃，还是作为合格的公子。

合格的公子夸起人来也一下下都直戳人的心坎。这名家教良好的亡命之徒曾经对他说过：“我觉得钟云哥就像蝴蝶刀一样，怪不得哥会选择这个武器。”他好奇地问起原因，却得到了让他羞赧的答案：“哥和蝴蝶刀一样看起来小巧纤细，但实际上灵活又锋利，会毫不留情地置人于死地。”这番评价让他十分受用，从此之后他对蝴蝶刀的爱好像更进了一层。

 

蝴蝶刀还在闪着银光，金钟云突然发现屋里的人停止了交谈，崔始源正看着自己。他读不懂崔始源眼中的神情，一个分神，刀刃从手掌划过留下一道血痕。

他捡起刀站起身准备处理一下伤口，一抬眼就看见崔始源好像在朝自己说什么，但是他连完整的字句都还没拼出来，就被破风而来的子弹钉在了墙上。肋骨被打穿的滋味让他的太阳穴突突直跳，在下一颗子弹飞来的瞬间他破门而出，选择了一条和刚才检查周围情况时计划的完全不同的路线逃跑。

他没有思考的时间，一切都是本能在运作。

越往里走房屋越密，在这如迷宫般蜿蜒逼仄的巷子里金钟云沿着一个方向使劲地跑。他的呼吸逐渐沉重，意识也涣散开来，他知道自己这样跑下去只有死路一条，或者说无论怎样都只有这条死路。但是他还想拼一把，万一呢，万一老天嫌他沾满鲜血的双手不配去叩天堂的大门都不想收他呢。

他跑过一座座院落，终于在一扇老式的栅栏门前面停了下来。这栋房子的主人还保留着某种旧日的情怀，整栋房子看起来像是停在了时光里。当然金钟云选择这里作为落脚点并不是出于什么浪漫的想法，只是因为花纹繁复的栅栏门让虚弱的他也可以轻易翻过，没有巨大落地窗和阳光房的房子更利于隐蔽。

他把自己安置在储藏室的角落里，感受着呼吸和血液一点点从他的身体离开。他知道过不了多久就会有人沿着血迹找到他，但是说不定在他们找来之前自己已经完蛋了。腰后别着的格洛克里还有12发子弹，留一颗给自己还能撑过11发的时间。他设想过自己的万千种死法，但是结束在阴暗的储藏间里这样的结局还是他最不愿意接受的。毕竟作为一个杀手，被瞄准之后一枪爆头好像更合适一点。

他忽然有点想朴正洙了，他还没能好好地和这位认识了快二十年的老朋友告个别，就因为这该死的绝密任务。也不知道朴正洙要过多久才会收到他的死讯，不过应该很快的吧，这人就是干这个的。到时候他会怎么样呢？希望他不要再掺和进这些血肉横飞，去养一只小狗过安安稳稳的日子吧。

还有崔始源，自己终究还是栽在了他的手上，他们之间到底有什么样的深仇大恨值得崔始源对自己这样下手？不过也是，他们这样的人杀人又需要什么理由。他多少次让崔始源当众难堪；即使他已经开始向幕后转移，只要有他在，崔始源在组织里就永远爬不上那个顶尖的位置，不管怎么样崔始源都可以杀了他。不过好像这也是个不错的结果，死在针锋相对的同僚手中也算死得其所。

他的眼前忽然泛起了一片亮堂堂的白光，他知道自己要迎来最终的结局的。果然靠近北边的地方都不是好地方啊，这是他最后一个想法。

 

金钟云觉得自己在飘，确切地说是他的思想在飘，但是身体却沉重无比。

他知道自己没有死，又怎么会死啊，当时失血过多脑子不好使了才会想一堆有的没的，穿过他身体的子弹只是打穿了他的肋骨和肺叶，最后一定会被那帮人拖回去抢救回来，也不知道醒了之后又会遭到什么样的待遇。希望不要再见到崔始源那张脸了，他怕自己会忍不住去揍崔始源，但是又打不过，真的太丢脸了。

金钟云有点享受这种思维失控漫无边际瞎想的状态，这些年他想了太多顾虑太多，现在终于有了放任自己的机会。

他感觉自己像是走在一片白茫茫的雪原上，周围什么也没有，他就那么一直向前走着走着，走累了就躺在雪里听自己的心跳。

 

当他再次睁眼的时候他发现周围的场景有些熟悉，灰暗的天空和呼啸的风让他想起了三年前的坡州。他在周围走了走发现这个地方好像就是当年的坡州，街角那家米肠店的招牌上还写着三年前的宣传语。

果然还是回到了他心里最深的阴影。

他这几年一直努力不再想起那时候的事情，把一切情绪都转换成对崔始源的怨怼和愤怒，但是他知道这件事给他留下的影响是难以磨灭的。被背叛的失望、被子弹穿透的疼痛、之后行踪暴露的命悬一线，所有这些记忆让他即使身处梦境也会浑身发抖。

那只不过是一次再平常不过的暗杀任务，不可说的高层人士找到组织让他们派人除掉通北的官员，得到的信息精确得让这次任务像是打卡上班，他们不需要做过多的准备，只要去把人解决掉再回来就好了。唯一的要求就是要在这名官员和那边来的人见面的时候留下视频证据。

他和崔始源分工明确，他负责跟踪接近收集证据，崔始源负责望风警戒最后下手，这种人不需要制造意外，只需要一击毙命。但是当金钟云看着那个人头部中弹倒下之后，怎么也想不到下一个中枪的会是自己。他不知道枪手是有意为之还是一时失了准头，子弹打在他的左肩靠近胸口的位置，再往下偏几公分就会直接要了他的性命。

金钟云躲在安全屋里自己把子弹挖出来，草草止血包扎等着崔始源回来。但是在约定时间过去一个小时之后他知道事情出了偏差，崔始源不会出现了。他在灯下仔细观察那枚子弹，发现它和崔始源那把MSR的子弹打着相同的记号，即使他不熟悉枪械也认得这个记号。冷汗又一次浸透了他的衣衫，他来不及做过多的思考，匆匆收拾了行李翻窗而出，却在街口和来找他的人擦身而过。他借着那个人停顿的几秒先甩出一支镖，然后拐进暗巷。

花了三天时间甩掉那些人之后，金钟云回到了首尔。那个时候他整个人已经奄奄一息，朴正洙在家门口发现他的时候一度以为他要不行了。步枪子弹造成的伤口没有任何愈合的迹象，在体内留下的空腔才是最致命的，但是金钟云没法处理。几天的精神紧绷加上长途奔波让伤口迅速恶化，朴正洙知道这样的情况也不能去医院，只好请了地下医生过来，连那位道上有名的医生都说能不能活下来只能看天意了。好在最后老天也不要他，反反复复快两周之后金钟云终于能坐起来了。

等到他能冲回组织找人算账的时候，崔始源早已做完了简报，金钟云看完滴水不漏的简报当即就要去和崔始源理论。报告里赫然写着，任务完成之后崔始源并未停留直接撤退，在赶回安全房的途中发现自己被人跟踪便选择绕道甩掉跟踪者。回到安全房的时候发现金钟云已经撤离，就按事前约定自行撤退。里面只字未提金钟云受伤的相关内容，甚至连安全房里的混乱情形都是草草带过。

金钟云把这份报告和子弹头一起拍在老大的桌上，他的意思很明确，这件事不能就这么算了，如果是误会那就解释清楚，如果是真相那就拿出惩罚。老大一边安抚金钟云劝他先不要去跟崔始源对峙一边让人去调查，最后搞出来个那边的人在处理他们的叛徒的时候把金钟云也当作目标进行了攻击的结论。这个结果让金钟云更加生气，但是同时他也明白了这件事已经不是他能追究下去的了。后来崔始源登门道歉，说是因为自己的失误才让金钟云重伤，希望能获得他的原谅，结果被金钟云连人带礼物一起丢了出来。从此两个人也就拆了伙不再往来。

 

金钟云发现自己被困在三年前这件事里怎么也出不来，子弹打进身体的画面一遍又一遍地重复着，他一次又一次看着镜子中的自己挖出血淋淋的子弹。他不知道还要多久才能醒来，这样的痛苦在一点点把他掏空。

在同样的场景重复了不知道地几百次的时候，他终于看到了裂缝，他朝着那个梦境里的裂隙拼命地跑，又跑进那片白色的雪野。

金钟云睁开眼的时候以为自己会看到一片纯白，但是阳光下悬浮的尘埃告诉他他终于脱离了梦境。他再一次闭上眼睛感受周围的气氛，却闻到了部队锅的味道。

难道现在的看守都这么不尽职了么，堂而皇之地吃起来部队锅了……

“我看到你醒了，睁眼吧，我不会杀了你的。”

金钟云知道自己躲不过，缓缓睁开了眼，映入眼帘的是一具有点肉肉的身躯。

“你应该认识我吧，他们都叫我神童，我们算是同行了。”

金钟云张了张嘴，发现自己一点声音都发不出来。神童拿小勺喂了他一点水润润喉咙又接着说：  
“你昏迷了将近一周，先别着急说话了。知道这是几么？”他伸出四个手指头晃来晃去。

“我没瞎也没傻……”金钟云用仅有的力气攥住乱晃的手，声音像是被砂纸磨过。

“我知道你想问什么，是朴正洙找到的我，他花了三条情报请我救你。真不知道你这么多年是怎么活下来的，我找到你的时候那些人离你只有两个街口了。”

金钟云听他开始质疑自己的专业素养气不打一处来，却也没力气反驳。他转了转头看了看四周，又重新盯着神童。

“这是我的落脚点，你不用担心被人找到。哦，部队锅我看你是不能吃了……你别这么看着我，要是给你吃了我估计朴正洙得找人把我杀了。”

“我不想吃你的部队锅，我只是觉得你该少吃点。”金钟云说完又缩回被子里闭上眼睛。这短短的一段交流已经耗光了他积攒的体力，既然人是朴正洙找来的那他大可以不必担心。他放任自己再次进入梦乡。

 

他在神童这里休养了快两个月，这两个月他过得痛不欲生。神童本人是个大活宝，经常有一些搞笑的举动，他肋骨也伤了肺也伤了，笑都笑不得。他甚至想住到朴正洙家里，觉得听朴正洙唠唠叨叨也比憋两个月笑要好。

他要走的那天神童又做了一次部队锅，两个人在氤氲的水汽里交换着信息。神童在他走的时候给了他一个文件夹，告诉他里面有安全房的地址和他需要的一切东西，如果有什么问题他知道该怎么联系自己。

他又花了大半个月的时间理清了整件事顺便继续养伤，朴正洙来看过他几次，有时还抱着一只白色的小狗过来。他边逗小狗边问朴正洙：“怎么想通了？不怕自己死了扔下她一个了？”

“怕，但是还是想养。太寂寞了，如果没有你的话那我就只有她了。”

“你瞎说什么呢，我这不回来了么。”

“我知道我劝不住你，这些年来我也没劝住过你什么。”

金钟云的手慢慢停下了，他低着头看不清表情。

“你相信我这次是最后一次，完事之后我就收手，不管结局如何。公司那边现在也没什么问题了，到时候一起走吧。”

朴正洙听了他的话凄凄惨惨地笑了一下：“你知道这种话说出来意味着什么。”

“我知道，但是你要相信我。”

“那我就不多说什么了。这些资料你拿着看看吧。”

秋冬之交的夜晚一片肃杀，金钟云把朴正洙送出一个又一个街口，直到站在大路边上。他把朴正洙紧紧地搂在怀里，和这个他认识了二十年的哥哥用力地告别。小狗安静地趴在狗包里没有打扰这一切。

 

金钟云按照朴正洙给他的地址撬开崔始源安全房的房门的时候，崔始源正在厨房里煮咖啡。他好像一点也不惊讶金钟云的出现，在金钟云把刀顶在他后腰上的时候还回头问金钟云要不要加奶。

金钟云接过咖啡，推着崔始源坐在餐桌边上，自己在另一端坐下。崔始源悠哉地一口一口喝着咖啡，报纸平铺在桌面上停留在财经新闻的版面，金钟云看他悠然自得的样子心里的火烧得更盛。  
他把杯子重重地放下，抓起匕首欺身上前将崔始源压在椅背上。

“不想说说到底是怎么回事么？”手上稍微用力，崔始源的脖子上已经压出了一道白痕。

“既然已经找过来了，说明你心里自有想法，又何必再问我？”

“我他妈最讨厌的就是你这副高高在上胸有成竹的样子！”说着金钟云一脚踢在椅子上，十成的力气让椅子腿应声而断，他顺势骑在翻倒的崔始源身上，毫不留情地一拳又一拳打在崔始源脸上。

“三年前在坡州我差点死了，你跟没事人一样回来做了个简报。

“两年前的釜山我找到目标的时候他的脑子里刚打进去一颗.338。”

“在大邱那颗.338又当着我的面打进他的脖子。”

“还有这一次！你到底为什么就不能放过我！你要是想要我这个位置我给你！你要是想让我死那没那么容易！”

崔始源一声不吭地受着，即使金钟云的双手掐上他的脖子他也不做反抗。他越是这样金钟云就越觉得怒火中烧，好像一切都是自己在无理取闹，那些事情都是自己凭空捏造出来的，崔始源就像一个包容孩子顽皮的家长。

终于在又一拳落在崔始源肚子上之后，金钟云一手摁住他的脖子一手拔出了绑在大腿上的匕首，  
“你不说是吧？无所谓了。我问你最后一个问题，你好好回答我给你个痛快。”

“你为什么不还手？”

崔始源听到这个问题脸色变了变，他没想到金钟云会这样问。

“你身上的伤还没好。”

 

在崔始源闭上眼的瞬间，匕首擦着他的耳朵扎进地板里。

然后是一个吻。

温热的舌尖一下下舔着流血的嘴角，卷着血腥的味道冲进他的唇间。这个吻带着三分缠绵三分狠戾，金钟云噬咬着那饱满的下唇，仿佛有什么东西将要破壳而出。

他不是没有怀疑过的。他记得崔始源眼中与日俱增的、浓稠到将他牢牢粘住的情感，记得崔始源为他处理伤口时轻如片羽般的动作，记得从耳麦传来的崔始源的“放心”，记得白雪皑皑中掌心的温度和灼灼烈日下耀眼的身躯。

或许崔始源是有那么一点点爱着自己的吧，金钟云无数次把这样的期待埋进刀下的伤口里，他不应该也不能有这样的想法，他们都会死。

金钟云知道自己逃不出名为崔始源的牢笼，从和他搭档的第一天起自己就被困住了。

但是金钟云不甘心，他想知道到底是他们两个谁错了，让事情发展成通向残杀的死局。这几个月他在神童和朴正洙的帮助下搞清了所有的事情。  
崔始源从来没骗过他，三年来他大大小小的任务崔始源从未在知情的情况下插过手，几次冲突全部源于上面给到的信息出了问题，剩下的那些崔始源更是完全不知情。

神童告诉金钟云，三年前组织里有人联系他让他出面买一把MSR，作为报酬他也可以为自己选一把。这样的好事送上门何乐而不为，神童当时并没有好奇为什么要让自己出面，这种事也不是他该问的。他只知道这把MSR从此之后销声匿迹，别人只能查到买枪的人是自己，但是之后落到谁手里又在哪儿出现没有人知道。当金钟云跟他说起坡州的任务的时候，他一下就想起了这件事。

金钟云听了之后心下了然，这一切都是针对他们两个人设下的圈套，或许三年前他们两个就该死了。他们做得太好又知道得太多，被抹杀只是必然，况且崔始源这样的背景能活到三年前已经是上天垂怜。只是他想不到组织会用这样卑劣的手段。

他起先不确定崔始源对这一切有没有察觉，但是看着身下被自己揍得鼻青脸肿的人他明白崔始源什么都知道。曾经的搭档还保持着同样的默契，接着同样的机会调查着相同的事，但是崔始源好像比他往前多走了一步。他们是永远的拍档，他们生死相依。

 

他颤抖着双手去解崔始源的扣子，被崔始源一下握住了手腕。男人把他单手抱起走进了卧室，让他靠在床头，自己动手脱起了衣服。

麦色的肌肤上还有新鲜的伤痕，子弹和匕首的痕迹触目惊醒。金钟云跪坐在他的身前一点点抚摸那些新生的皮肉，敏感的神经被茧子划过带来奇妙的感觉。崔始源从上往下看着金钟云，看他柔软的刘海，看他锋利的鼻梁，看他艳红的嘴唇，看他纤细的手指和在他手指下自己的躯体。

他托着金钟云的后背倒在床上，把金钟云从衣服里剥出来的时候小心翼翼得像是一使劲他的宝物就会碎掉。他从金钟云的额头一路向下，一个个吻落在白皙的皮肤上，沿着肩膀的伤疤滑到肋骨处粉嫩的一片，再到侧腹被洞穿的枪眼，最后虔诚地吻在小腹上。

金钟云被他吻得情动，抓着他的头发把人拉起来，一双湿漉漉的眼睛紧紧盯着他，生怕下一秒这个人就从指尖消失。

崔始源把沾了润滑剂的手指一点点捅进金钟云的后穴，那里的嫩肉已经很长时间没有经受过这样的刺激，金钟云一下子就哽住了呼吸。崔始源缠绵地吻着他，手指一点点往里推进。枪茧擦过黏膜又摁上前列腺，他哭叫着求崔始源轻一点慢一点，但是第二根第三根手指也毫不留情地凑了过去。在崔始源猛烈的攻势和温柔的吻中，金钟云先一步高潮了。

他大口大口地吸着气，仿佛周围的空气都被抽干。他不知道自己的激动来源于何处，当崔始源给他扩张的时候他便感到沿着神经炸开的战栗。他以为只有自己这样兴奋，但是当他看见崔始源撕开安全套的手都在发抖的时候，他明白两个人都沉醉其中。

这不是他们两个的第一场性事，他们曾经一起度过无数个香艳又黏腻的夜晚，但是这一次他们就像青涩的毛头小子一样，谨慎着试探着享受着，怕错过哪怕一丝细微的快乐。

他握着崔始源的手帮他取出套子，又仔仔细细地把套子套得服服贴贴，最后还在茎身上点了一下说“好好干呀”。紧张得像是初尝情爱的崔始源哪里受得了这样的刺激，硬挺的阴茎当即抖了一下。

“不可以哦，”金钟云笑着说，“现在要好好干活。”

崔始源眼睛通红，一把将金钟云摁在自己的胯上，用火热的物什一下下蹭着金钟云的臀缝。他一手笼着金钟云的背一手扶住他的腰，把金钟云牢牢地固定在自己身上。他没有放过刚才金钟云在床上躺下的一瞬间脸上表现出来的不适，那穿透肋骨的伤不知要到何年何月才能彻底养好。

金钟云撑着他的胸膛借着他手臂的力道一点一点把自己钉在崔始源的阴茎上，手指的扩张和实物相比即使再充分也还是会有所欠缺。那破开血肉的感觉一直贯穿到头顶，疼痛让金钟云感到圆满。

当他被崔始源托着一下下向上顶的时候，他忽然想起这些年来他挨过的子弹，也是一下下钉进身体，现在比痛苦多了万分的快感。他捧着崔始源的脸去吻那双温润的眼睛，去吻那里面盈满的泪水。他不知道崔始源为什么会流泪，但是好像心里又有那么一点点明白。两个人的高度差让他可以把崔始源的头摁在颈窝，没有了衣物的阻隔，滚烫的泪水就那么浇在他的锁骨上，和下面凶狠的撞击形成强烈的对比。他被顶得一句完整的呻吟都吐不出来，却还一下下顺着崔始源的头发来安慰他。

高潮来临的时候他和崔始源互相掠夺着对方嘴里的空气，像下一秒就无法呼吸。

崔始源还埋在他的身体里，他也哭得一抽一抽的，每吸一下气后穴也会跟着嘬一下，崔始源把脸埋在被泪水浸湿的地方闷闷地说：“哥你不要再哭了，再哭我会忍不住的。”他把崔始源的头扳开，自己跪着撑起来拔出崔始源的阴茎，给他换了个套子又把人推倒。

 

他侧躺着窝在崔始源怀里，拉着崔始源的手摁在自己的肩膀上让崔始源感受那块凹凸不平的皮肤，  
“这是三年前你留给我的，现在我知道这不是你的作品。”

他又别着胳膊摁在崔始源肩膀相同的位置上，  
“你看其实我们有一样的伤疤，说不定我们会被永远钉在一起。”

“我可以把这个当作哥的告白么？“崔始源一边问一边缓缓往里顶。

“我只是……啊……我是在陈述一个，陈述一个事实。”

“那哥现在先用这样的方法跟我钉在一起吧。”

等他们终于再度分开的时候，金钟云只觉得自己半边肋骨都要疼散了。他躺在床上平复呼吸，看着崔始源端着水杯回来忽然冒出一个念头，崔始源会不会就是上帝从他身体里取出来的那根肋骨，然后他被自己的想法逗笑了。崔始源不明所以，一脸疑惑傻傻地看着金钟云，金钟云拍拍他的脸就着他的手喝掉了半杯水就悠悠往浴室去了。等崔始源挤进浴室的时候，金钟云像一条鱼一样溜了出去，崔始源连他的影子都没抓住。

崔始源边擦头边走出来，看到卧室没人他心里一下子慌了起来，路过餐桌时踢到倒在地上的椅子发出巨大的响动也不管，倒是让在阳台抽烟的金钟云看着他笑个不停。金钟云身上穿着崔始源的衬衣，在苍白的月光下整个人都显得有点缥缈，指尖的青烟仿佛是他身体的一部分。崔始源走到他身边握着他的手腕狠狠吸了两口，然后把烟摁在窗台上。

“哥跟我走吧，咱们离开组织离开首尔。”

“哈哈哈哈哈你想什么呢，你以为咱俩逃得了么？”

“哥要是没有想法的话也不会来找我吧？”

“你小子倒是什么都知道。那还等什么，收拾东西啊！”

崔始源听了他的话钻进卧室，没两分钟就拎着两个大行李袋站在玄关。

“看来你倒是早有准备。”金钟云边说边换衣服。

等他从卧室出来的时候，崔始源正在和那条被踢断的椅子腿作斗争，高高大大一个人蹲在地上拿宽胶带一圈一圈把接缝处缠起来。金钟云抱着胳膊靠着墙看他无聊的举动，后来实在等得不耐烦了就把两个人的咖啡杯拿到厨房去刷了。

那把椅子维持着微妙的平衡站在桌边，崔始源最后检查了一遍每个屋子然后关灯落锁。在缓缓下行的电梯里金钟云问他为什么要把椅子弄好，崔始源想了想说，这样感觉还会再回来。说完两个人相视一笑，什么再回来，逗自己罢了。

 

崔始源提着行李乖乖跟在金钟云后面走在地下车库里的时候，满脑子想的都是终于可以开一下金钟云那辆宝蓝色的R8了。结果他还没从幻想里走出来就听见滴滴两声解锁的声音，然后身边那辆蓝色的索纳塔缓缓打开了后备箱盖。金钟云站在车后招呼他把行李放过去，他一脸难以置信地敲了敲车顶，仿佛这样就能让索纳塔变成R8。金钟云看他的反应觉得好笑，有的时候这个人就像个大孩子一样。他一边把自己的行李往边上推一边笑崔始源：“还想着那辆R8呢？要是能活下来我给你买一辆怎么样？今天就先将就着开这辆吧，反正也是宝蓝色的。”崔始源垂头丧气地把行李丢进后备箱，他也知道金钟云的选择是正确的，他俩开着那辆车招摇过市，还没等太阳升起来命就没了，但是他还是想着漂亮的跑车。可不漂亮的轿车里装着金钟云的全部身家性命，他来之前就收拾好了行李，带着他的刀和他的首饰。无论如何他都要赌一把，赌自己的直觉，赌崔始源的爱。

没了跑车崔始源也不想开车了，两个人站在索纳塔边上僵持不下。金钟云说自己腰疼肋骨疼不想开车，崔始源说自己累得不行怕出车祸，最后还是金钟云坐上了驾驶座，在他狠狠踢了一脚崔始源的屁股之后。

他们飞驰在夜色里，崔始源也不问目的地是哪儿，他想只要跟着金钟云，去哪儿都是好的。金钟云带着行李杀到他家来，明显是早就安排好了，这么多年来金钟云的计划从来没出过问题，自己只要像以前一样照做就行了。但是当金钟云把车停在一片废旧仓库中间的时候，他还是觉得这个计划好像不太好。

金钟云从后座下面拖出两个黑色大背包扔给他，带着他往一间仓库走去。他不知道这黑灯瞎火的地方会有什么高人等着他们，但是当大门哗啦啦被打开的时候他确确实实地惊呆了。里面灯火通明的场景是他没想到的，里面正在做饭的神童更是他没想到的。

金钟云让他把背包放下，拉着他一起坐在桌边等着神童的拉面出锅。神童把锅放在中间示意他俩自便，自己就开始呼啦啦往碗里盛面。三个人谁也不说话，风卷残云般干掉一锅拉面。

“都说清楚了？”

“说清楚了，要走了。”

“想好去哪儿了么？”

“去哪儿还不都是一样，逃命而已。”

“有个东西给你，你或许会感兴趣。”神童递给金钟云一张账单，上面的地址吸引了金钟云的目光。

“那现在有第一个目的地了。这些钱就拜托你了，老规矩，三条情报？”

“两条就够了。”

“那……保重。”

“保重。”

金钟云把账单细细收在衬衣口袋里，裹紧外套和崔始源融入夜色。背包里的钱会被神童转到他和崔始源在世界各地的账户以确保他们生活无虞。

崔始源主动接过了方向盘，问金钟云现在去哪儿，金钟云给他看了看那个账单上的地址说：“先去见一位在济州岛的老朋友。”

崔始源点了点头发动汽车，到了清账的时候。

金钟云忽然问他：“以后和我一起给正洙打工吧，帮他家小狗赚狗粮。”

“他不是还在首尔么？”

“你是傻了么？”

“那给我开多少工资？”

“你看我够不够？”

够呀，怎么不够，我可以不要一切只要有你。但是这话崔始源说不出来，他只是转过头用明亮的目光注视着金钟云。

 

后来的后来，在黎明前的哥斯达黎加如画的渔村码头上，他们交换了逃亡路上的第一个吻。

 

FIN


End file.
